SENYC
by KANAKO REPORTS
Summary: Los hermanos de Tatsumi acompañan a Morinaga a New York City a una Noche de Gala en donde se premiará al mayor por su descubrimiento de un nuevo medicamentos que salvará muchas vidas. Souichi no se presenta y unos mafiosos de la industria farmacéutica confunden a Morinaga con su senpai y lo secuestran, dando inicio a esta loca aventura de Un Senpai en NYC.
1. UN PREMIO A LA TRISTEZA

**SENPAI EN NEW YORK**

 **CAP I**

Es una noche fría a inicios del invierno en la gran ciudad de New York. El reloj daba seis campanadas en una hermosa suite del piso 32. En ella encontramos a un apuesto joven de grandes ojos brillantes y cabello negro. Es Tetsuhiro Morinaga, un recién graduado de la Universidad de Nagoya, que viajó desde Japón para asistir a un evento muy importante en el mundo científico y mas aún para su carrera considerando sus escasos 23 años.

Su senpai, Souichi Tatsumi, había sido galardonado inesperadamente, por sus esfuerzos en la investigación de nuevas soluciones farmacéuticas para enfermedades que hasta ahora no tenían cura. Después de miles de intentos y de años de investigación habían logrado un nuevo componente que prometía ser toda una revelación en el área de salud. Gracias a esto millones de personas que sufrían dolorosos padecimientos, tendrían esperanza de una mejor calidad de vida y eventualmente una cura para sus males.

Todo comenzó porque el senpai de Morinaga debía inscribir su proyecto en una revista científica para poder lograr algún patrocinio o colaboración monetaria, por parte del gobierno, para el laboratorio de investigación en farmacéutica y agricultura, pues sin estos fondos era casi imposible continuar sus experimentos.

Muy a regañadientes Senpai llenó los formularios y ordenó a su kōhai que se encargase del papeleo, pues ni le interesaba el dinero, ni mucho menos figurar en un semanario universitario dedicado a "chismes de profesores".  
Morimaga preparó los informes y resultados de uno de los experimentos mas exitosos en cuanto a resultados. una investigación sobre las células vegetales cultivadas en el laboratorio, demostrando que ciertos compuestos llamados "isoflavonasHB" pueden restaurar células humanas enfermas dejando las células sanas intactas.  
En poco tiempo y casi sin intentarlo su artículo se volvió importante y fue tomado en cuenta por grandes investigadores en EEUU, quienes querían conocer al "célebre profesor" que había logrado tan notables resultados y ahora querían premiarle en una gran recepción en la ciudad de New York.

Incluso dentro de la universidad eran pocas las personas que sabían que se trataba de un joven de 25 años, en su segundo ciclo de mestría en Agricultura y su brillante ex-Köhai quienes estaban detrás de este maravilloso descubrimiento.

El agasajo se llevaría a cabo en un elegante auditorio ante muchas personas conocidas del ambiente científico.  
Para este evento habían viajado Kanako y Tomoe Tatsumi, hermanos menores de Souichi, su padre Souiji no pudría asistir por haber sido convocado muy tarde, pues es difícil contactar a este reconocido insectólogo entre los bosques de Sumatra, donde no hay comunicación. Pero no dudó en llamar a su hijo para felicitarle y decirle lo muy orgulloso que se sentía de su primogénito.

Con ellos se encontraban el amigo más cercano de Morinaga: Hiroto-kun, este venía en representación del hermano mayor de Tetsuhiro, quien por motivos de trabajo no pudo tampoco llegar a tiempo a la recepción.

_Estoy tan emocionado por esta noche!_ Decía Morinaga a su amigo mientras preparaba dos smoking muy elegantes.

_Angel-kun, aún crees que se tome la molestia de venir? Ya sabes como es de poco sociable._ Dijo el pequeño Hiroto mientras se miraba al espejo por debajo de su altísimo amigo.

_Él nos alcanzará en la recepción, es terrible que no tengamos tiempo de buscarlo en el aeropuerto. Me pidió que yo me adelantara en escribir su discurso hasta que él llegue._ Hiroto lo miraba desconfiado.  
_Que yo sepa con su característica "dulzura" dijo que no vendría a una cosa tan "absurda como un premio por hacer lo mismo todos los días". Así que no sé para que le compraste un smoking a alguien que no vendrá! Ese senpai tuyo si que es extraño, mira que no querer venir a recibir su propio premio, después de tanto trabajo... Bueno aunque tú te lo mereces mas que él, solo por soportar mansamente su pésimo humor y sus exigencias durante cinco largos años!_  
Morinaga lo miró con cara de desaprobación. _... pero no importa el hotel es precioso y nosotros la vamos a pasar increíble aunque él no esté!_

_No digas eso. Es cierto que hemos trabajado mucho, pero él mas que nadie se merece que el mundo sepa que es un genio, aunque sea tan jóven! ...Y sí va a venir, yo sé que si vendrá!_

_Pobre amigo mío ángel-kun! fijo que no viene y te quedarás con cara larga todo el viaje._

Hiroto no estaba lejos de la realidad... en vez viajar con destino a Manhattan como habían acordado, Souichi Tatsumi se encontraba muy lejos de allí, rodeado de verde vegetación y hermosas vistas, haciendo un recorrido por el campo buscando la rara "Digitalis purpúrea" en las altas montañas de Tsukuba. Recientemente había adquirido alguna agilidad entre clavos, cuerdas y cumbres tan solo por satisfacer su curiosidad de encontrar rarezas para sus estudios y experimentos. Se había hecho casi experto escalador, cosa que no le gustaba mucho, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería llegar a las especies en las laderas mas altas para tomar muestras frescas y si era posible hacer allí mismo ciertas preparativos para sus experimentos. Sus ojos se llenaban de júbilo cuando divisaba una especie rara o algún nuevo componente para sus cultivos.

_"Já! Mira que voy a querer estar en ese lugar lleno de personas extrañas, mientras podría estar aquí, entre las Atractylodes haciendo todos estos descubrimientos...

-Por supuesto que no tengo ganas de ir, para eso sirve el inútil de Morinaga. A él le gustan esas cursilerías de recepciones en incómodos trajes y hoteles caros"._

Mientras en la ciudad de New York entre cámaras de tv y reflectores, la ceremonia había comenzado. Allí se encontraban los hermanos de Senpai, también Mitsugu Kurosawa: esposo de Tomoe a quien Souichi detestaba por atreverse a "seducir" a su pequeño e influenciable hermano menor. Con ellos se estaba Taichirō Isogay el mejor amigo de Kurokawa y bastante mal querido por Morinaga debido a ciertos malentendidos del pasado.

Morinaga caminaba nervioso y sudaba mientras repasaba un discurso que él creía había escrito para que lo pronunciara esa noche su senpai. Al borde de la desesperación, miraba cada tanto hacia la gran puerta de entrada buscando la conocida figura de su compañero de laboratorio. Pero ni señales de él. A veces creía divisarlo entre la multitud de invitados, pero siempre era una persona equivocada. Las manos le sudaban y el corazón se le hacia un puño en el pecho esperando la llegada de su "roomy", esto último era del conocimiento únicamente de sus familiares y algún amigo intimo, pues Tatsumi era demasiado receloso con respecto a su vida personal.

_"Senpai aparece, vamos... yo sé que vendrás, no puedes ser tan terco. Tu familia esta aquí. Dios! ...Yo sé que vendrá. Sí, lo hará!"_  
Pero no fue así. Souichi nunca llegó, durante toda la ceremonia sus amigos esperaron y él no apareció. Por fin su nombre fue convocado para subir al podio a recibir el reconocimiento; la comunidad al fin vería quien era el insigne nuevo genio. Se escucharon aplausos por todo el recinto durante un rato, pero nadie subía a recibir el premio. De pronto los aplausos cesaron y la gente se miraba confundida; y el profesor Tatsumi?

La pequeña Kanako entre furia y desencanto decía apenada:  
_Nii-san es un tonto! No vino! No es posible que nos haya hecho esto y a ti Mori que tanto has trabajado...  
Le decía mientras cambiaba su gafete por el de Souichi, colocando la fotografía de Morinaga en vez de la de su obstinado hermano mayor.  
_Por qué no subes tú a recibir el premio? también te lo mereces!_

Morinaga se negaba rotundamente, pero ante la insistencia de los organizadores y de todos sus amigos subió a la tarima, dijo unas palabras, las que había escrito para Tatsumi Senpai y recibió el premio, pero estaba tan enojado que olvidó mencionar que él no era Souichi, de modo que los allí presentes creyeron que el galardonado científico era este muchacho alto y de cabello oscuro.  
Para cuando Morinaga se percató del error ya era muy tarde. Kanako traviesa había dicho que Morinaga era su afamado hermano, todas las fotografías eran con él. Así como los elogios y palmadas en la espalda. Morinaga quería morirse, se asfixiaba en su traje de solo pensar en semejante error! Además su corazón estaba roto de esperar a quien ya no vendrá.  
Muy apenado se dirigió a Kanako:  
_Esto es un grave error!_  
_Tranquilizáte Morinaga-san, jeje... Nii-san se lo merece por no estar aquí... además alguien debía recibir el premio y quien mejor que tú! Todos sabemos que te lo mereces igual que Soui-san por todos los años de esfuerzo, a él no le importará, estoy segura!_

Morinaga pensaba que nunca se había sentido tan triste; se había imaginado esa noche especial para los dos, brindando con champaña en sus hermosos trajes, con todos sus amigos alrededor y por si esto fuera poco, era en homenaje al trabajo de tanto tiempo con la persona que siempre había amado en silencio, sin poderle contar a nadie de tantos momentos juntos envueltos entre amor y deseo, pero que su homofóbico compañero nunca aceptaría en sociedad. Era por su amor a él, con todo y sus desórdenes de personalidad, que había pasado todos esos años en el laboratorio encerrado, siempre dispuesto a los caprichos y exigencias de su senpai y sin siquiera pensar en protestar. Aunque luego de su graduación sus caminos parecían separarse.  
Pero el egoísta científico no se apareció, ni siquiera llamó, no se sabía dónde estaba en este momento, pues este no se había ni siquiera molestado en contestar los mensajes o las llamadas.

Esa noche Morinaga se sentía tan decepcionado que lo único que le quedaba era salir a emborracharse para olvidar todo aquello. Hiroto sugirió ir a un bar que le habían recomendado visitar si alguna vez iba a NYC.  
Era un exclusivo Night Club de ambiente gay llamado "El Barhama La Mama". Sus clientes eran hombres de clase alta que venían a ver a los mas guapos bailarines, tomar algo y gozar de compañía exclusiva de algún caro "score" si tenía el suficiente dinero para pagarlo.  
Ahí se encontraban Hiroto y Morinaga, este último no se preocupaba en ocultar su tristeza ni su desgano hasta de embriagarse, sus pensamientos estaban lejos de ahí. Su amigo trataba de animarle y constantemente le señalaba algún chico guapo interesado en ofrecerle un trago y conversar. Pero Morinaga se rehusaba siquiera a voltear a ver de quien venía la invitación.  
_Vamos Angel-Kun, nunca vi tanto chico guapo en un solo lugar, anímate! Deja de pensar en ese bueno para nada de...  
_Ni lo menciones!_ Lo interrumpió Morinaga _Estoy tan enojado que no quiero escuchar nada de él. De nuevo su egoísmo me hace daño. Ni siquiera una llamada, nunca tuvo intensiones de venir y dejó que me ilusionara.  
_No quiero verle. Dijo con resolución. _Cuando regrese a Japón tomaré una desición definitiva. Esto es lo último que esperaba de él._

Las horas pasaron y el descontento no desaparecía, ni con los mimos de Hiroto, ni los coqueteos de los lugareños. Morinaga decidió dejar el lugar e irse a descanzar. Tal era el fastidio que sentía de estar ahí. Se despidió de su amigo y salió en busca de un taxi.  
La tristeza y el licor se entremezclaban en su cabeza. Solo quería acostarse y dormir, en la habitación que él pensó que esa noche compartiría con su compañero, pero que en vez de eso, tendría que pasar solo y muy molesto por lo sucedido  
Ya en la calle, mientras buscaba transporte, se le acercó un hombre tan alto como obeso, Morinaga lo reconoció de la recepción en el hotel, se trataba de Phillip Johnson, un magnate americano, Owner de Pharma Corp. Int una de las empresas farmacéuticas mas consagradas en el millonario mundo Farmaceutico.  
_Hola profesor Tatsumi, no esperaba encontrarle en un lugar como este...  
_Sr Johnson! yo...Solo...  
Esto no es ... lo que parece...  
El joven se sobresaltó al recordar que este hombre creía que era otra persona.  
_Yo solo vine a acompañar a un amigo... pero es mejor que me vaya al hotel.  
_ no se preocupe ... profesor! Sabe? Me interesa mucho su descubrimiento, quisiera invitarle un trago y hablar con usted... He estado pensando en proponerle un fideicomiso para su departamento de investigación. Ahora que conoco sus logros, quisiera conocerle mejor...  
Morinaga advirtió algo raro en las palabras de aquel hombre, pero no podía rechazar la oferta, debido a que ese sujeto fue el principal patrocinador de su viaje a esta ciudad.  
_Claro, disculpe señor... Pero le ruego que sea solo una copa, estoy algo cansado.  
_ Excelente! permítame llevarle a un lugar mas... apropiado. Gente como nosotros no debemos ser vistos en un lugar como este. Cierto?  
Hizo un gesto con la mano casi de inmediato apareció un lujoso auto negro. Al instante un valet dispuso la puerta para que entraran en él los dos hombres.

Un muy contrariado Morinaga se encontraba, al cabo de unos minutos, en un lujoso penthouse propiedad del desagradable empresario.  
_Póngase cómodo señor...!  
_Así estoy bien, gracias!  
Morinaga no podía disimular su incomodidad y desconfianza.  
_Sabe? Souichi... puedo llamarle así?_ Morinaga asintió con la cabeza, mientras trataba de no perder de vista a los dos gigantes que resguardaban la puerta.  
_Nunca me imaginé que usted fuera tan joven, yo a su edad apenas y estudiaba jaja y vivía de mis acaudalados padres._ Dijo de forma burlona.  
_Eso en Japón estaría muy mal visto...  
Respondió intentado adoptar la personalidad de su senpai. Sintió que debía cuidar su reputación, después de todo había suplantado su identidad.  
_Aún así sé que usted es alguien "único en su especie..." al igual que a mi, a usted le interesa la ciencia y por lo que sé es del tipo enérgico y poco sociable. Me imagino que comparte conmigo la idea de que hay gente que no debería existir...  
_No sé bien de que gente me habla...  
_Bien yo tengo medios para proporcionarle "voluntarios" y fondos suficientes para sus investigaciones...  
_"Vo-lun-tarios"?  
_Los marginados... los desechables, homosexuales, enfermos o la gente de países pobres, todos ellos son gente idónea para hacer estudios de laboratorio... capaces de donar órganos por un plato de comida... maravillosos colaboradores!  
El trago de licor se atoró en la garganta del muchacho, que no pudo disimular el impacto de escuchar aquellas revelaciones.  
_Por qué me dice todo esto?  
_ Bien... joven amigo, quisiera proponerle un trato que beneficiaría a los dos. Usted se olvida de su descubrimiento, me cede sus derechos y todos sus escritos y a cambio recibirá una excelente remuneración de mi parte. Así como reconocimiento y un laboratorio para usted en mi empresa.  
Que le parece, mi querido Souichi?  
_Morinaga se levantó de un salto del sillón en el que estaba, preso de ira al imaginar semejante atrocidad. Incluso su senpai habría retorcido el cuello de ese hombre al escuchar su repugnante proposición.  
_Es una idea espantosa, señor y me ofende que crea que puede comprarme y menos que yo acceda a ser parte de su emporio de asesinos.  
Me largo ahora mismo!_  
Pero los dos gorilas de la puerta le impidieron el paso.  
_ Vaya, resultó usted ser tan inteligente, como intachable. Lástima! hubiéramos sido un gran equipo!.  
_Déjeme salir ahora mismo!  
_Sabe? mi plan B era matarlo de inmediato si se negaba, pero no contaba con que usted fuera además tan atractivo, sería una lástima desperdiciar su visita sin mostrarle "mi hospitalidad"  
Morinaga supo que estaba en serios problemas cuando intentó salir de allí, pero los dos hombres le sujetaron de los brazos.


	2. BUSQUEDA IMPLACABLE

A la mañana siguiente Hiroto fue a la habitación de Morinaga a buscarlo para tomar el desayuno, pero la chica de la limpieza le dijo que nadie había dormido ahí la noche anterior.  
Inmediatamente, el chico se dirigió a todos los posibles lugares del lujoso hotel en donde podría estar su amigo, pero no había rastro de él, ni nadie parecía haberlo visto. Ya entrando en pánico decidió alertar a sus amigos y estos comenzaron a buscarle no solo en el edificio sino en los alrededores, pero al ser foráneos era muy difícil saber por donde empezar. Así transcurrió todo el día sin noticias del desaparecido.

Al segundo dia de la ausencia de Morinaga, fueron a la policía, y aunque rogaron por ayuda, les dijeron que debían esperar 48 horas para declararlo desaparecido. Aun asi pasado ese tiempo la búsqueda fue muy escueta y los amigos empezaban a perder los eestribos.  
Hiroto había regresado al Bar y casi había amenazado a todos los que le habían ofrecido un trago aquella noche con tal de recibir información de Morinaga.  
Kanako-chan había estado a punto de golpear al jefe de policía por negarse a enviar un "escuadrón" a buscar a su "hermano" desaparecido. Todo sin ningún resultado sobre el paradero de Morinaga.  
La misma Kanako desesperada, llamó a Souichi a Japón, hecha un mar de lágrimas.

_Nii-san! Morinaga ha desaparecido y la policía no quiere buscarlo...  
_No puede ser! Él suele hacer esas rabietas cada vez que discutimos...será posible?_  
_No, por favor te lo ruego, ven a ayudarnos abuscarlo... por favor!_  
_Pero Kanako, no veo como yo podría..._  
_Por favor, estoy segura que fue mi culpa. Yo lo obligué a decir que eras tú. Y de seguro lo secuestraron pensando que era otra persona._  
_Eso no tiene sentido Kanako. Por que secuestrarían a Morinaga?  
_Hermano, te necesito, ayúdame a buscarlo, por favor! Yo sé que tú lo quieres mucho aunque no lo demuestras... como te sentirías si encuentran su cadáver en una alcantarilla en esta ciudad inmunda! Buuuhuu..._  
Lloraba la chiquilla implorando ayuda a su hermano con la inocente ilusión que cuando él viniese Morinaga aparecería como por arte de magia.  
Ante semejante hipótesis y la presion sicológica de us hermanita, senpai sintió que las tripas se le revolvían, pero no tuvo mas remedio de comprar un pasaje y volar a New York.

La mañana que senpai llegó a NYC las primeras nevadas del invierno casi le congelaban la sangre. Al salir de la puerta de pasajeros, todos estaban allí esperándole impacientes, como si él fuera a traer noticias del desaparecido.

_Esto es absurdo...!_  
Ya en el hotel Souichi interrogó a todos en pequeños grupos, hasta llegar a Hiroto.  
_A ver! qué hicieron esa noche tú y Morinaga?  
_Bien, como él estaba triste porque tú no apareciste, lo llevé a un bar en el centro de Manhattan, ahí estuvimos tomando algo y como a la hora Mori se vino para el hotel, pero parece que nunca regresó.  
_Estaba borracho?_ preguntó senpai de forma frunciendo mas el ceño.  
_N-No, a pesar que esa noche recibió múltiples bebidas de cortesía, casi no tocó ninguna._  
Hiroto cuidaba sus palabras, a pesar de lo mal que le caía el recién llegado, sabía que si daba información falsa, podría obviar algo importante que ayudara a encontrar a su amigo.  
Souichi no sabiá que pensar, nada parecía estar mal, tan solo Morinaga no aparecía. Y no entendía como podría ser otra de sus rabietas.

Su siguiente paso fue dirigirse de nuevo a la delegación mas cercana. Insistentemente todos solicitaban un operativo urgente de búsqueda, pero los policias se mostraban apáticos y burlones por el hecho de que su amigo había salido "ebrio de un bar gay"  
Seguro estará jugando a los desaparecidos con algunos bomberos...!_ Se reía un oficial mientras llenaba un formulario.  
Souichi quien no era muy paciente, optó por ahorcarlo con su propia corbata, hasta que varios funcionarios le cayeron a golpes de baston y uno que otro gas lacrimógeno, ganándose además, un lugar en la celda de revoltosos.

Después de muchos ruegos y promesas de buena conducta y honorabilidad al mejor estilo japonés, los hermanos lograron que el teniente solo sentenciara a Senpai a una noche en la cárcel y unos dias de servicio comunitario, pero con la condición de pagar una multa por su comportamiento. Entre todos pudieron desembolsar el elevado pago de la fianza para sacarlo. Pero se habían quedado sin dinero en una de las ciudades mas caras del mundo. Para entonces ya Morinaga llegaría a cumplir mas de tres días desaparecido.

Hiroto consiguió alojarlos a todos, curiosamente en el mismo NightClub que había ido la última noche que salió con su amigo.  
Su dueño, un travesti llamado Rosita les había coqueteado la noche de su visita y al escuchar la historia de que Morinaga había desaparecido ofreció la parte alta de su hotel para que pudieran quedarse y buscar al chico.  
Senpai no estuvo muy de acuerdo en alojar ahi a su adolecente hermana, pero esta le increpó que gracias a su papelón en la comisaría ahora no solo no les ayudarían, sino que tuvieron que gastar todo su dinero en sacarlo de la cárcel.

Ya mas tranquilos esa noche se reunieron en un saloncito del bar.  
_ ...esto es muy raro,_ Dijo Souichi a sus hermanos, Nadie parece querer buscarlo. Mas allá de que sea un extranjero en un bar gay, no entiendo por qué nadie quiere hacer nada._!

En eso el celular de Hiroto comenzó a sonar, al levantarlo su cara de sorpresa causó histeria entre los demás.  
_Morinaga!_  
_ aló, Hiroto? Dile ile a senpai que NO VENGA A NY,  
_Que mala broma es esta? Morinaga! Donde estas?  
_Escucha!_ continuó la voz  
_Me han confundido con él! Dile que NO venga aquí!_  
_Donde estas? Dímelo ya!_  
_No lo sé, es como... u-una bodega o algo así... cerca del muelle, creo! Robé este teléfono, pronto vendrán por mi!

_Morinaga.! No cuelgues...!Te localizaremos!..  
Gritó Kanako y corrió a su laptop a conectar el teléfono de Hiroto con un GPS que había creado para la feria científica de su colegio.  
La llamada duró unos pocos segundos.  
_Angel-Kun! Se cortó la llamada...!  
_Pero tengo el perímetro_ dijo Kanako exaltada. _Él esta por estos muelles!

_Debemos tener cuidado por lo que dijo Morinaga esto es peligroso Nii-san, dijo Tomoe _ Debemos tener un plan!  
_Si vamos a sacarlo hay que ir armados! Propuso isogay  
_No tenemos ni para comer con qué compraremos armas, ademas ninguno de nosotros sabe usarlas.  
_Yo puedo improvisar bombas de gas, eso nos permitira dificultarles la visibilidad a los que lo tienen enecrrado. Si me permiten algunas latas e implementos de la cocina... Ademas necesitaré otras cosas..._  
Al momento todos corrieron a ayudar a Tomoe a preparar una extrañas bombas caseras. Con todos en la labor y gracias a la ayuda de Rosita en cuanto a materiales reciclados y otras cosas que Tomoe iba pidiendoles que consiguieran.  
_Apúrate, para esta hora Morinaga puede estar muerto! Le rogaba kanako  
_Ya estamos listos! Vamos!  
_No! Tú te quedas aquí con Kanako!– Les ordenó su hermano mayor, encabezando la salida del equipo de rescate. _Si algo sale mal, deben aviasar a la policia en Japón!_

Rápidamente se dirigieron a donde les indicaba Kanako, equipados como un comando "Swatt" pero bastante venido a menos, con ropa deportiva negra, mascaras anti-gas, que había creado Tomoe y algunas cuerdas.  
Transportados por Rosita en su auto, vistosamente decorado como claro activista LGBT, lograron llegar al muelle. Allí comenzaron a buscar por los almacenes.  
En uno de los edificios supuestamente abandonado, habían dos tipos enormes cuidando una entrada.  
Así que como ladrones se deslizaron por los altos techados para buscar por entre los grandes ventanales de los "tragaluz" señales de su amigo.  
Fue Kurokawa el que divisó una figura humana entre los escombros de una especie de foso de carga.  
_ Hay algo allá en aquella zanja!_  
Senpai había logrado agilidad en sus escaladas en busca de especies para experimentos, así que rápidamente cruzó unas cuerdas y bajó hacia donde se encontraba aquella silueta inmóvil.  
Logró llegar hasta el cuerpo inerte y se agachó para moverlo del piso frío y mojado de desechos del mar.  
La poca ropa que traía tenía rasgaduras que dejaban ver heridas abiertas, hechas recientemente en su cuerpo y por donde emanaban abundantes hilos de sangre. Souichi creyó desvanecerse al ver en estas condiciones el cuerpo de quien estaba buscando.

_Mo-Mori... Morinaga..._ Casi no le salía la voz.  
_Despierta por favor, he venido por ti... Estoy aquí. Despierta..._  
Las lagrimas casi asomaban con el terror de haber llegado demasiado tarde.  
Cuando un débil quejido le hizo suspirar de alivio.

_Morinaga, voy a sacarte de aquí... resiste!  
El chico trató de abrir sus ojos hinchados por los golpes, pero ni para eso tenia fuerzas.

_Senpai! Senpai...?  
Repetía con desesperación...  
_Si Mori te sacaré..._ Souichi se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso al herido, sacó su teléfono y con una mano temblorosa mandó el mensaje:  
Es él... Esta herido...  
En cuestión de minutos Isogay apareció en el hueco del techo haciéndole una señal a Souichi.  
_No puedo subirlo, esta muy herido. Tendrás que distraerlos para poder sacarlo por la entrada!_  
De inmediato Souichi puso una mascarilla en el rostro amoratado de Morinaga quien apenas y se quejó.  
_Lo siento, pero no debes respirar este aire_ Le dijo el científico a al herido. _Necesito que te aferres a mí lo mas fuerte que puedas... voy a sacarte!_  
Morinaga débilmente abrazó a senpai y este sintió como su ropa se llenaba de sangre. Lo rodeó con su camisa para que las cuerdas no le hicieran mas daño y se arrojó con él ... en instantes llegaron al siguiente piso de la estructura.  
Los dos guardias corrieron atraídos por los ruidos en el interior del recinto, pero un espeso humo verde les impidió el paso, un compuesto que irritaba sobremanera sus ojos y sus vias respiratorias lleno el lugar, haciendolos incapaces de perseguir a los culpables de aquel disturbio.

Kurokawa e Hiroto corrieron a ayudar a Souichi a sacar al herido. Senpai pasó el brazo de Morinaga por su cuello y los demás lo levantaron de los pies y torso, así lo introdujeron en el auto de Rosita quien les esperaba afuera en el callejón detrás de los muelles.  
_Tengan cuidado, idiotas! Esta muy mal herido...!_  
_A dónde vamos?_ Gritaba Isogay _Donde lo llevamos...?_  
_No podemos ir a un hospital...es posible que ellos avisen a los que le secuestraron._ Increpó Kurokawa.  
Rosita interrumpió a los amigos. _Bueno yo soy médico cirujano, asi que si alguien me asiste como enfermero, yo puedo curar y suturar sus heridas._  
Todos la miraron asombrados, pero era lo único que tenían por el momento.

Ya en el bar, Kanako alistó agua caliente y toallas limpias, pero Souichi no dejó que nadie entrara.  
_Voy a esterilizar el lugar... Isogay puedes ayudarme?_  
_Yo? Por qué me escogiste a mi?_  
_Cállate idiota! Eres el único con la fuerza para ayudarme, además no eres homo. Quiero al menos estar tranquilo en eso..._  
_Eso se me hace raro hasta viniendo de tí... pero esta bien. Qué quieres que haga...?

Souichi limpiaba cada palmo, cada herida con el cuidado de quien esta ante algo sumamente frágil.  
Isogay traía y llevaba toallas limpias y mas agua caliente. Cuando Morinaga estuvo listo, Rosita entró con guantes quirúrgicos en sus manos y en verdad traía sus implementos de medicina. Con ciudado comenzó a coser el lacerado cuerpo de Morinaga.  
Isogay había salido por no poder resistir el espectáculo. Souichi sostenía la mano de Morinaga como si este fuera a despertar, lo que no era posible debido a los medicamentos que le suministraron sus enfermeros improvisados.

_No te preocupes, lo voy a dejar como si no le hubiera pasado nada. Antes de medicina estudié costura, no le quedará una cicatriz muy grande... si se pone cremas, hasta puede ser que..._  
Souichi no pudo contener las lagrimas, bajó la cabeza y simplemente dejó que su corazón se desahogara...  
_... No dejes que muera... no merece lo que le hicieron..._

Rosita lo miró compasiva...  
Senpai no podría decir nada, solo seguía los movimientos de aquellas manos que punzaban la carne e incrustaban hilos en su køhai.  
_Listo! Ya... quedó hermoso! Ahora debemos suministrarle antibióticos...y mas sedantes para que descanse esta noche...– Dijo el travestido doctor.  
_... uno de mis chicos es un ""Dealer premiun" le pediré que consiga morfina. Verás estará mejor que en un hospital!_

Rosita era un personaje singular... era un tipo bastante grande y velludo, con una voz sumamente varonil, pero con los ademanes típicos de una "Drag Queen" newyorkina. Con una larga cabellera negra que le llegaba hasta la cintura y una camisa blanca que detallaba sus bien trabajados músculos. La primera vez que senpai la vió sintió nauseas, pero a estas alturas se cerebro ya se comenzaba a acostumbrar a los extraños personajes que a diario venían al bar-hotel.

El pintoresco doctor salió de la habitación, dejando al senpai para que cuidara al lastimado paciente.  
Souichi pasó su mano ligeramente sobre la mejilla del herido.

_Grandísimo diota! No voy a dejarte morir! No te voy a dejar...  
Te necesito...


	3. ENFERMERO IMPROVISADO

**Capítulo 3**

_Bueno será mejor que descansemos dijo Isogai- mañana ya con mas calma, veremos qué hacer_

_Ninguno pensará quedarse en esa habitación? Morinaga estará inmuno-suprimido y alguien podría transmitirle algun virus o bacteria..._  
Antes que nadie dijese nada al respecto, Rosita asintió con un gruñido y agregó: _

_mmm... un poco exagerado, pero... cierto!, solo uno debe quedarse con él para cuidarlo.  
Hiroto se levantó rápidamente  
_yo me quedaré!_  
Souichi de inmediato increpó el ofrecimiento del amigo íntimo de Morinaga.  
_Por qué tú? Acaso sabrás como suministrarle las dosis correctas de medicamentos? O cambiar sus vendajes? Siquiera sabes tomar el pulso o la temperatura? Sabes detectar si su respiración normal y si cambia de ritmo por algún problema?  
_No, pero me imagino que TÚ si lo sabes...(¡)  
_Pues yo soy quien mezcla los antibióticos y los fármacos, quien cambia sus vendas y sabe si esta sufriendo dolor! Yo le conozco mejor que nadie aquí!  
_Claro! Y entonces sabrás lo triste que estaba cuando te esperó durante horas y simplemente no viniste!  
Y que lo raptaron a él por creer que eras tú y que por eso lo golpearon salvajemente! No creo que sea tu cara la que él quiera ver cuando despierte. YO estuve con él antes del secuestro y sé bien que no quería volver a verte.  
_No se trata de eso, enano idiota, se trata de una condición médica que sea favorable para su salud. Si quiere verme o no ese no es mi problema ahora. Ademas esta sedado, no despertará hasta mañana._  
Contestó senpai entre dientes, conteniéndose para no demostrar lo mucho que quería romperle la cabeza a Hiroto. Este se volvió a hacia su benefactor del momento en tono de súplica.  
_por que no lo cuidas tú, Rosita? _  
Senpai se volteó con los puños apretados  
_No dejaré a Morinaga solo y herido con ningún homo, entiéndelo de una vez! Ni siquiera con Tomoe! No por homo, sino por inútil. De niño no podía cuidar ni una tortuga!

Tomoe se acomodó los anteojos y con un gesto chistoso dijo:_Sou-san tiene razón. A-alguien capacitado debe cuidarlo. Yo...Yo ni siquiera sabría acomodar su almohada...

Rosita se dirigió a la puerta y con un gesto de sus manos invitó a todos a salir.  
_ A ver niñas, el bombón tiene razón, desfilen para afuera y que él se quede con su chico, yo ni quiero, ni puedo. Tengo que ir a prepararme para "triunfar" esta noche... como todas las noches... Claro! este palacio no se paga solo, nenas! _

El último en salir fue Hiroto quien miró de reojo a Souichi y sin amedrentarse le dedicó su mirada mas matadora, que no fue menos que correspondida de igual forma.

_Siempre tan encantador, ahora ofendes a quien nos ha ayudado tanto...  
Le dijo el mas joven en voz baja cuando paso a su lado.

Rosita de inmediato dio unas palmaditas suaves como una dulce maestra para ordenar a sus niños  
_Vamos, cariño, afuera, ya suficiente por hoy.  
Bombón!, ahí está todo lo que necesitas. Llama si quieres ayuda- muah!_  
Dijo señalando una caja de gazas y aparatos esterilizados.

Al cerrarse la puerta, Souichi pudo sentarse a ordenar sus pensamientos por un instante. Tanta información se le amontonaba en el cerebro y agolpaba sus neuronas. No podía digerir todas esas emociones, no era alguien que pudiera tener esa carga emocional y al mismo tiempo auto-control. Debía calmarse para disponer el siguiente paso.

Mientras preparaba la siguiente dosis de medicamentos y vendajes para el herido, Se había decidido que solo él "profanaría" así a su compañero.  
_Bueno_ se dijo suspirando resignado_ Creo que al menos cuando te lo cuente, espero que con lo hentai que eres, no te importe, ni te avergüence.

Él le hablaba en voz baja, calmosamente, como hacía Morinaga con las plantas enfermas del laboratorio. Al ver sus esfuerzos Souichi siempre le reprimía.

_Estas demente? Es solo una planta y ya esta marchita! Tírala, traeré otra para los experimentos.

_No!, senpai, si la tratas amablemente y le hablas con cariño volverán sus ganas de vivir y florecerá... verás que sí. Es como cualquier ser viviente. Solo necesita atencion y cuidados.  
_Y tiempo! Que no tenemos! Déjate de idioteces!

Cuantas veces este hombre había logrado hacer florecer plantas ya casi muertas, con cuidado y esmero!  
Asi Souichi quería devolverle a Morinaga sus ganas de vivir y la alegría que seguramente le habían robado aquellos matones, su sonrisa inocente...!

_Eso no tenía que pasar. Menos a alguien como tú...!  
Los mataré, juro por Dios que me vengaré!_

Soui-san recordó como encontró a su amigo, recostado en un charco de desechos, congelado y medio desnudo, con el rostro amoratado y sumergido en su propia sangre.

En cuanto el herido pudo hablar le contó de su odisea, de como fue engañado para ir a la suite del magnate y de como este lo drogó y trató de asaltarlo sexualmente. Morinaga se había logrado defender quebrándole una botella en la cabeza y dejándole inconsciente, antes de que sus matones lo apalearan y fueran a encerrar en esa bodega oscura y abandonada, después de su fallido intento de escape. Le contó de como había logrado robarles un celular.  
Y de como lo molieron a golpes luego de que lo descubrieron.

_Deberías estar en un hospital! ...debería verte un verdadero médico..._  
Después de asearse y prepararse cuidadosamente, para hacer la curaciones de la noche a su paciente, el master en farmacéutica se sentó en la cama suavemente junto al enfermo, lo tomó con cuidado por detrás de la cabeza y le suministró líquido con un gotero, mientras su corazón seguía desmoronándose dentro suyo.

Recuerdos de una madre enferma y moribunda se mezclaban con los del pozo sucio y frío en donde encontró a su kohai.

Recordó la mirada triste de su madre cuando pronunciaba su nombre

"Mi pequeño y amado hijo ..."  
Y de cuando levantó del suelo a Morinaga  
"Senpai, senpai... sen-pai"

Y las duras palabras de Hiroto  
"...él no quería volver a verte"  
_Qué sabe él sobre nosotros? Ese imbécil no sabe nada..._

Terminada su faena con Morinaga, acomodó la almohada y se aseguró de que estuviese bien arropado y lo mas cómodo posible, prefería mantenerlo sedado a que sintiera dolor.  
De seguido él mismo se dispuso un sitio para dormir al lado de su cama... se recostó y logró quedarse dormido luego de mucho rato.

Las primeras luces de la mañana ya asomaban en la ventana de la habitación cuando un leve quejido despertó al pelilargo y como con resorte se levantó y se puso sus lentes para ver a un apaleado Morinaga quien parecía que volvía de entre los muertos, solo para darse cuenta de lo mucho que dolía su existencia.

Su improvisado enfermero le tomo de la muñeca mientras examinaba su pulso.  
_Senpai...? dijo entre abriendo los ojos como queriendo verificar si era un sueño.  
_Tranquilo, vas a estar buen. Trata de no moverte._  
_Me duele.. todo...incluso..._  
_Ya lo sé! Te traeré algo de comer y luego volveré a sedarte para que no sientas dolor._  
Hizo a soltar su mano, pero fue detenido por el chico que se aferró a su brazo.

_No me dejes... senpai..._  
_shhh. Calma. Nadie volverá a tocarte. No dejaré que nadie vuelva a lastimarte._

Souichi acercó su rostro al de se kohai y le susurró rozando la mejilla...  
_Estas a salvo. Confía en mí..._  
Morinaga se aferró a él entre sollozos y lamentos. El abrazo fue tierno y suave, Morinaga no tenía demasiadas fuerza y Souichi no quería lastimarlo mas, pero los dos necesitaban dejar que sus cuerpos adormecidos se reconfortarán y curaran entre sí el dolor y la angustia. Cada uno era la mejor medicina del otro.  
_Senpai... ellos creían que eras tú! Lo siento... yo me defendí como pude... pero... ese tipo intentó... conmigo.  
_Basta! Mori. Lo sé todo. Perdóname... no es tu culpa es la mía...  
_No, senpai. Prefiero haber sido yo... ayy!  
_Ya no te muevas, me cuesta mucho vendarte, gran torpe, lograrás que se rompan las gazas_  
Souichi lo volvió a recostar con cuidado _Te duele. Estas muy débil. Tengo que calmar el dolor!_

Salió rápidamente del cuarto y entró en la cocina, donde algunos de los muchachos desayunaban y hablaban de los "negocios" y ganancias de la noche recién pasada. Al ver al pálido joven entrar de repente hicieron silencio.  
_Necesito algo para que mi amigo coma_ Dijo en tono serio.  
_Bombón! Ya se ha despertado tu chico? Qué bueno! Eres un gran enfermero!_ Exclamó Rosita saliendo de la alacena con unos huevos y una sartén en las manos.  
_Ya le preparo algo ligero y nutritivo para que coma, siéntate el desayuno estará listo en un minuto.  
_Gracias! Es que... Debo volver con Morinaga. Esta algo alterado. Puedes llevarlo a la habitación...? Por favor?  
_Yes, My Lord. Desayuno a la suite trabajando!  
_Rosita!_ Dijo el senpai apretujando las palabras en su boca, como queriendo salir rápido de ese nombre y mirando al suelo en actitud de reverencia. _Aprecio mucho todo lo que has hecho... por nosotros._ Y salió tal cual entró.  
_Vaya a ese lo atiendes como un carísimo huésped y a nosotros ni siquiera nos pasas la sal para un huevo._ Increpó Memory  
_Ay querida. Si tú tuvieras ese magnífico equipo y esa delantera seguro que te atendería y no así, mucho mejor!. Pero amor, no le llegas ni a la tapa del shampoo, bebé!  
_Bah! Ni esta tan bueno... el medio muerto era el "sabros" del grupo. Ay! ese muchachote... Dios! Lástima que ya lo chupó el diablo... y la gata de parto no lo suelta ni un segundo..."_

De vuelta en la habitación ya senpai había logrado calmar a un nervioso Morinaga que le rogaba no apartarse de su lado. Pero no por miedo a sus heridas. Sino por que tenía la extraña percepción de que debía protegerlo, esconderlo de posibles peligros.

Al rato entró Rosita con una bandeja de desayuno para los dos muchachos.  
Huevo y tostadas y un caldo de verduras y pan suave con jugo y café.

Senpai hizo una reverencia y tomó las cosas acercando la bandeja a Morinaga. Este intentaba poder usar sus brazos pero le dolía hasta el alma. Souichi tomó la cuchara y comenzó a darle la sopa con cuidado. Poniendo su mano en la barbilla del enfermo como lo hacía con sus hermanos pequeños en alguna otra época.

En esas estaban cuando se oyó una vos de alegría desaforada  
_Despertaste Mori! Oigan Morinaga despertó. Esta despierto!_Era Hiroto que venía a ver a su amigo herido.  
_Cállate no ves que perturbas?. Ademas dije que no podía venir mucha gente!_

Muy tarde llegaba el regaño, ya todos se aglomeraban en la puerta para saludar a su querido amigo.  
Bastante tuvo que luchar senpai para que entraran de a uno y casi sacarlos a las patadas, solo parecía permitirle a Kanako que lo tocara y no excesivamente, regañándola si lo hacia hablar de mas o si este intentaba moverse para que ella se sentara a su lado.

Asi transcurría el tiempo mientras senpai se esforzaba por cuidar lo mejor posible a su compañero.

Las primeras noches parecían eternas para ambos... entre fiebre y vendas Souichi hacía lo posible por calmar a su delirante enfermo.  
Le suministraba calmantes y trataba de mantenerlo sedado con medicamentos que él mismo mezclaba. Con cuidado elegía las dosis y hacia tiempos de pocas horas para no crearle efectos riesgosos, pero todo esto era agotador.  
Solo descansaba a ratos o cuando Isogay le relevaba por algunas pocas horas.  
Así se mantuvieron al menos una semana, hasta que el paciente comenzó a presentar mejoría. Entonces Souichi pudo completar mas horas de sueño en el futón que dispuso junto a la cama del herido.

De cuando en cuando el cansancio y sueño lo vencían de modo que no notaba que el chico despertaba en medio de la noche, pero éste no hacía ruido, al verlo cansado y dormido removerse entre sueños. Silenciosamente podía mirar como las luces de los rótulos en la calle se esparcían por el cuarto e iluminaban el rostro de su senpai.  
Amaba esa belleza cambiante. Tan masculina de día. Tan andrógina de noche sobre todo cuando el vapor coloreaba su rotstro, después de una ducha tibia. Tan femenina por la mañana adormilado e inocente, pálido y hermoso, inerte y suave como una estatua de mármol recién pulido.  
Con la garganta seca por la fiebre y las ganas no podía evitar hacer un ruido carrasposo y doliente, pero eso bastaba para que la estatua resucitara y cumpliera sus deseos de un poco de agua.  
A veces el herido despertaba y sentía a su senpai tocándole la frente o pasándole un hielo por la cara y las manos, le estremecía un sentimiento reconfortante al contacto con el frío en su rostro y brazos. Esas manos que conocía tan bien, con sus dedos largos y sus tendones tensos recorrían sus facciones con cuidado, frotando el frío pañuelo por su enfiebrado cuerpo maltrecho.

Una suave respiración se acercaba a ratos para hacerse la tarea de arroparlo y podía oler el aroma del cielo. El perfume que le bañaba sutilmente el cuerpo como si le hubiesen rociado con agua fresca y la fiebre se derramaba en sus sueños como el chapoteo de dos chicos jugando entre lianas a caer a una posa.  
Entre sueños jugueteaban y reían. Su compañero se balanceaba sin dejarse caer y lo miraba desafiante. _Mírame! a que no logras estar tanto tiempo sin caer! _  
Con una carrera tomaba impulso y se sujetaba de la misma liana mientras lo abrasaba con las piernas, haciéndole rabiar terriblemente.  
_Tú grandísimo tramposo...!_  
Y ambos caían al agua enredados y forcejeando.  
_Senpai..._  
Otras veces, sus sueños eran de horrible figuras que gritaban y laceraban su cuerpo, dejándole herido junto a lo que parecía muchas veces ser el cadaver de su amado senpai... Un grito ahogado que no escuchó nadie fue lo último de esa horrible pesadilla.

Así despertó Morinaga empapado como si hubiera estado en una piscina. Senpai lo secó y cambió la ropa de cama. Removió algunos vendajes y lo recostó de nuevo, no sabia en que raro sueño estaba ahora y se dejaba poseer por sus imágenes difusas para olvidar el dolor.

Con las primeras horas de la mañana se despertó y sintiendo una suave respiración en su hombro. mientras un abrazo recorría su pecho y una mano que dibujaba pequeños círculos en su mejilla. Abrió un poco los ojos pero ya sabia que era su senpai, que no se despegaba de él y medio dormido le reconfortaba. En la realidad o en sus pesadillas él estaba para salvarle del dolor, la fiebre o simplemente alejar agunos demonios.

_Sen-pai... Senpai!_

El senpai se incorporó rápido, como un soldado descubierto pereceando en servicio por su capitán.  
Morinaga sintió tristeza por haber roto él mismo el hechizo y comenzó a sentir frío en los lugares que el muchacho liberó en su huida.  
_ Estas mejor... La fiebre ya cedió, tienes hambre...?_

En esos días las curaciones de Morinaga comenzaron a hacerse rutinarias para Souichi.  
El senpai por la mañana le ayudaba a dirigirse al baño a ducharse y luego comenzaba el acto de casi momificarlo con ungüentos y nuevos vendajes, siempre en completo silencio, solo de vez en cuando Morinaga expresaba su malestar por importunar así a Souichi. Pero Senpai simplemente gruñía o le atestaba un pequeño golpe para que se callara.

_No seas ridículo! No puedes tú solo... cállate que me desconcentro de las dosis que te tocan hoy. Levanta mas el brazo y deja de quejarte!_

Asi pasaron varios días. Pero en realidad lo que daba vueltas en la cabeza de Souichi-san era su sed de venganza... buscando la manera de desquitar cada gota de sangre y cada lágrima de que su kohai derramaba desde el día que se lo llevaron.

"...me vengaré, juro que los haré pagar... esto no se queda asi...!"


	4. SEDUCCIONXVENGANZA

Capítulo 4

Esa noche Rosita los reunió a todos en el saloncito de ensayos del bar y les dijo:

_Después de hablar con el "bombón" _ dijo muy solemne señalando a Senpai quien arqueó las cejas y se señaló a si mismo con una mueca, _tengo un plan para atrapar a ese pez gordo y que no se nos escape sin darle su merecido_

Todos pusieron cara de asombro pero nadie interrumpió. Igual que una manada hambrienta sigue a un líder, estos chicos estaban hambrientos de revancha.  
El hombre continuó: _Al final del mes Phillip Johnson, el hombre que secuestró y atacó a su amigo, vendrá aqui... como cada año a celebrar su cumpleaños con uno de nuestros "Scors Boys" ... esta mañana llamó y ha pedido un "chico nuevo y hermoso" para esa noche... quiere que lo "sorprendamos"..._  
_ y eso qué tiene que ver con nosotros...?_  
Interrumpió Kurokawa trayendo a su lado a Tomoe.  
_Silencio! Déjenlo terminar_  
Souichi era el mas interesado en idear un plan para mandar al magnate a la cárcel o al mismo infierno si era posible.  
_ Bien... se me ocurre que uno de ustedes tiene que bailar en el club en el escenario del Pole Dance y lograr irse con ese tipo. Es conocido por sus exigencias y excesos cuando selecciona a los chicos que se lleva a su Penthouse cerca de aquí. De esa manera podremos suministrarle un "suero de la verdad" que Hiroto preparó el otro día, este suero hace que la persona alucine sus peores actos y quiera contarlos. de esta forma fue que la otraa noche casi logramos que un cliente confesara haberle robado y golpeado a una de nuestras chicas. Lo malo fue que la dosis que le dimos fue excesiva y ahora esta en el hospital..._

He visto que Tomoe puede hakear el sistema de cámaras que tiene en su suite y transmitir su confesión. Eso acabaría con él y con su emporio en todo el mundo. Hace tiempo he querido que lo atrapen por sus terribles crímenes y por las barbaridades que ha hecho con algunos de nuestros chicos!.-  
_Es un ser asqueroso! merece la muerte, personalmente haría lo que fuera por romperle el cuello! _Replicó senpai con la cara desencajada por la furia.

_Es curioso que lo digas porque creo que el chico correcto eres tú!_ Dijo Rosita mirándolo de arriba a bajo.

Todos se miraron asombrados y luego soltaron a reír a carcajadas... él era el único que no se atrevería hacer eso jamás, de cuantos estaban en esa habitación. Además Souichi era un tipo bastante tosco y nada sexy, sin mencionar homofóbico, insociable y seguramente pésimo bailarín. De todos en el salón y quizá de todo el hotel este tipo era quizá el menos indicado.  
_Porque yo?...te volviste loco, marica del demonio? De todos ustedes yo soy el menos adecuado... Sin mencionar que ni soy homo, ni los soporto y de todos modos ni siquiera sé bailar._

_Ah! el baile no es problema, aquí habemos muchos que podemos enseñarte... y tu odio por nosotros se ha vuelto selectivo, según he visto... Bombón, solo necesitas un retoque por aquí..._  
Morinaga se intentó levantar bruscamente y con un grito interrumpió al travesti antes que tocara el cabello de su senpai.  
_NO! No no y no! No lo permitiré! Vieron lo que me hizo? Y quieren que senpai esté con él? Nunca lo voy a permitir!_

_Cállate! de todos modos no lo haré ni por todo el oro del universo!_ Rezongó Souichi

Isogay con la mano en su barbilla, se dirigió al Senpai con actitud meditativa.  
_Tú eres el único al que Johsonn no ha visto, a todos los demás ya nos vio en la recepción o en el club y sabe quiénes somos._  
_Pero este lugar está lleno de travestis cualquiera de ellos podría bailar para él... porqué quieres que sea yo?_

_Sí, querido, pero a todos ya nos conoce y he de decir que por más hermosos que somos, nunca ha repetido con ninguno de nosotros.

_Repito! aunque se empeñen Senpai no va a bailar para él, ni siquiera se le va poner enfrente!_ Gritó Morinaga intentando incorporarse.  
_Ya vimos lo que es capaz de hacer. Así que de ninguna manera lo permitiré!_  
Senpai se acercó a donde estaba Morinaga  
_Cálmate, idiota, te vas a hacer daño, Quédate recostado. No es que tenga miedo de ese tipo. Quiero matarlo con mis propias manos, pero...Por qué no Hiroto o Kurokawa? Ellos son gays y estarían encantados de bailar medio desnudos para todos esos homos desaforados? Luego yo entro y lo mato... ese es un mejor plan._

Rosita se paseaba por entre ellos como quien elige ganado para una feria. _Kurosawa es demasiado... japonés, sin ofender, a él le gustan caucásicos, e Hiroto es ...lindo, pero común. Necesitamos alguien que lo vuelva loco, que sea alto, espigado, enigmático y muy sensual... algo... como tú bombón! Él cerdo te lleva a su habitación, tú le das el "suero de la verdad" y de esa manera podremos transmitir su discurso en tv nacional y cuando logres que confiese, te sacamos de ahí con las bombas de gas de Tomoe, la policía lo atrapa y Listo! El cerdo al matadero!

Morinaga sintió que todo el cuerpo se le apagaba. Era evidente que Rosita había leído bien a Senpai y había visto mas allá de su armadura de mal humor y los lentes de aumento al chico sensual y hermoso que solo él sabía que existía.

_Hiroto dirigiéndose a senpai exclamó: Yo te diré la planta que necesitas y tú prepararas el suero! Tú mismo viste lo que puedes hacer con tus brebajes y la tecnología de Tomoe..._  
_No son brebajes! retrasado! Son sustancias formuladas en un laboratorio de alta tecnología con química avanzada! ignorante! No compares tus drogas homo con mi ciencia!  
_Pero si va uno de nosotros y se lo suministra mal podríamos dormirlo o matarlo y no conseguiríamos lo que queremos._

_Además de eso, eres el único que tiene físico para atraerlo._Insistió Rosita_ Y con un poco de ayuda te verías espectacular. No tenemos otra opción... es eso o nada!

Morinaga reunía fuerzas para negarse y hacerlos entrar en razón ._No lo permitiré de ninguna manera! eso es absurdo...ahh... senpai ni siquiera sabe pedir un café, menos seducir a nadie! no va a ir y SE ACABÓ... FIN DEL TEMA!

_Morinaga. ya calmate!_ Dijo Souichi, de forma mas bien pensativa. _Gracias por preocuparte. Pero creo que este tipo tiene razón._

_Isogay con sonrisa burlona: _vaya! qué modesto Soui-kun._  
_No me refiero a la estupidez de mi físico. Idiota!. Me refiero a que solo yo puedo suministrarle la dosis correcta. Y a que no hay mas opciones!  
Morinaga seguía negándose a aceptar esa locura. _He dicho que NO,NO, NO Y NO! No quiero que seas tú! Nooo!... En ese caso iré yo, ... Me... me disfrazaré! Lo haré yo mismo, yo seré el conejillo de indias...!  
_Tú estas herido, cariño_ le dijo Rosita poniéndo la mano en su hombro. _No puedes casi ni moverte. Aunque te maquillemos no crees que notará quien eres? Además de que pareces un vestido de huérfana, todo cocido y remendado? No te ofendas bebé, no estas en tu mejor momento.  
Sin mesionar que tu chico se parece mucho a lo que al gordo le gusta mas, él los prefiero de cabello claro y con rasgos finos..._  
Todos se voltearon a mirar a Senpai que se sonrojó y apretó los puños _Yo no tengo nada fino...idiotas, qué estan mirando?

_Morinaga! ya cálmate, te subió la presión de las venas! Además... Nada está decidido... lo pensaré bien y luego les diré si iré yo!  
Pero pase lo que pase, NO ME VESTIRÉ COMO UNA PUTA...!_  
_Ay...Mi vida...Esa es la parte más divertida!_ dijo Rosita.

Esa noche todos convencieron a Morinaga de que subiera a la habitación y se recostara.  
Senpai preparaba un tranquilizante para ayudarle a calmar los nervios.  
Estos preparativos hacían que se sintiera más calmado al tener que aparentar normalidad ante un devastado Morinaga, que no paraba de suplicarle que no hiciera semejante locura. Mientras Isogay e Hiroto ayudaban al herido a llegar a su cama.

_Ya basta! no te comportes como un niño malcriado, tómate esto y trata de dormir._ Le dijo acercándole una taza de té. _En tu estado ni siquiera deberías levantarte de la cama._  
_Senpai prométeme que no lo harás...! Por favor, no podría soportarlo! Promételo!

Senpai estaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos. En un momento Isogay se le acercó a ayudarle con unos frascos en la mano y le dijo:  
_Sebes Soui-kun? Si Morinaga hubiese muerto...-  
_Qué dices, anormal? Ni siquiera lo menciones... por qué vienes a atormentarme con esas palabras...!  
_Solo digo que si él hubiera... ido al cielo, lo habría hecho pensando no solo que lo abandonaste, sino que... nunca le has dicho tus sentimientos hacia él...  
_No entiendo lo que dices... y ya deja eso!  
_Nunca vi a alguien con un amor tan puro como el de ese chico por tí... todos sabemos que te ama de una forma desmedida...  
_ ... y eso qué? siempre ha sido muy atolondrado e indiscreto con eso de que... según él me quiere...  
_Vamos Soui-kun estas hablando conmigo, recuerda que los ví... aquella vez...!_  
_Cállate imbécil ya te expliqué que fue un mal entendido._  
_Sí, pero he podido ver que es igual de fuerte lo que sientes por él...  
_Estas drogado? Baka! Yo aprecio al idiota. Pero eso es todo! No inventes cosas en tu cabeza.  
_Solo digo que no desperdicies la oportunidad de hablar. Tal vez después ya no la tengas.

El ambiente se tornó algo tenso, como el rostro del senpai, los dos ayudantes se miraban en silencio, sabían lo que sentía Morinaga por su Senpai, lo cual les provocaba angustia y empatía con el pobre chico. Ambos salían y entraban con toallas y sabanas limpias.

Souichi con su rostro inexpresivo se acercó al chico, frotó su brazo y le inyectó un sedante.  
Mientras le hablaba en voz muy baja:

_Sabes? Cuando mi madre murió mi padre no se levantó de la cama en semanas, por mas que mis hermanos le rogaban él parecía un zombi.  
Matsuda-Sama a veces nos cuidaba a mi y a mis hermanos, pero con mucha dificultad.

Después de haber tenido un hogar normal con un padre y una madre amorosos, casi pasamos a ser huérfanos. Hacíamos de todo para reanimarlo. Pero mi padre no hablaba ni comía. Era como si hubiera muerto él también.

Hasta que harto de rogarle le reclamé de la manera más cruel, como solo yo puedo hacerlo, con tal de que reaccionara y él cogiendo mis manos me miró me dijo: "_ Hijo...cuando te enamores y el hilo de la vida se rompa entre tú y la persona a quien amas, tu alma quedará tan vacía que no sabrás como volver a tu vida. Quedarás incompleto, con el corazón en pedazos. Respirar te dolerá mas que mil agujas en el pecho.  
Te amo hijo mío y a tus hermanos. Pero esto me sobrepasa el alma. Perdóname!"_  
Fue así que decidió irse lejos de nuestra casa y de los recuerdos, y se sumergió en su trabajo... ahora sé que él solo quería sobrevivir.  
Pero esas palabras fueron lapidarias en un chico de 15 años. Decidí no enamorarme nunca y simplemente estudiar y cuidar de Tomoe y Kanako.  
Así que en la escuela cuando alguna chica se enamoraba de mi inmediatamente la rechazaba sin pensarlo.  
Gracias a mi naturaleza solitaria, me era más fácil sumergirme en libros y experimentos, en vez de involucrarme con alguien innecesariamente...

_Sen- pa...(¿?) Yo...no sabía...  
_Morinaga... Si tu murieras...  
Si algo como eso pasara...  
...yo no... podría...no lo soportaría_

Morinaga quiso abrazarlo, pero Souichi se levantó y sin voltearse se dirigió a la puerta. Levantó la mirada hacia ninguna parte, sus ojos tenían el color de la miel cuando la traspasa el sol.  
_ Solo descansa, verás que pronto estaremos en casa y olvidaremos esta horrible pesadilla._

Isogai hizo un gesto de despedida y siguió a su amigo en silencio.  
Morinaga no podía creer lo que había escuchado!  
Sonaba como lo mas parecido a una declaración de amor que esos labios podrían confesar jamás.  
Nada era comparable a la fuerza con que sus palabras entraban en su alma. Tanto que al verlo irse no pudo decir absolutamente nada. Las lagrimas no lo dejaban hablar siquiera.

Cuando Hiroto entró se exasperó al verlo en ese estado y alterado le grito:  
_Ahora que te hizo ese imbécil? Hasta cuando...¿?

_Cállate un poco! No sabes lo que ha hecho. Lo que me ha dicho, simplemente..._

Hiroto lo miró con rabia, pero Morinaga apenas pudo decir algo mas, dejó caer si cabeza en la almohada y se entregó en un sueño profundo, claro que por la droga que Souichi le había inyectado.

A la mañana siguiente Morinaga se despertó y no encontró a Souichi en el futón al  
lado de su cama... Con la rapidez que sus heridas le permitian tener, se apresuró a vestirse, para bajar al salón. Quería convencer a Rosita de buscar otra solución que no fuera la de utilizar a senpai.

Todos hacian algo en torno a los planes del doctor. Tomoe ajustaba un sistema de micrófonos y monitores, Kanako e Hisogai hacian pruebas, Kurokawa y Melody instalaban cables y mas equipo.  
_Dónde esta senpai?_  
Todos dejaron lo que hacian y miraron a Morinaga...

_E-Este..._Tomoe comenzó a hablar _Creo que salió con Rosita e Isogay.

_Kanako le tomó del brazo _Morinaga-san debes venir a desayunar... vamos te hice algo riquisimo. Esperaba que despertaras._

_Morinaga se dejó llevar por la chiquilla, pero solo porque la quería mucho y no deseaba tener malos entendidos con alguien tan joven e inocente..._  
Así transcurrió todo el dia sin señales de ellos.

Ya muy abanzada la noche, Senpai abrió la puerta de la habitación. Morinaga le esperaba sentado en la cama a media luz,

_Crei que estarias dormido._  
_No me he cambiado los vendajes._No puedo yo solo!_  
_No te dije que ya no era necesario hacerlo tantas veces al día? La crema de rosa de Tokio ha hecho que cicatrices muy rápido...

_Eso te hara feliz, cierto? Ya no tendríás que tocar mi cuerpo y ver mis heridas... y tampoco tendrás que ayudarme y sentir nauseas!  
Ah! pero si podrás ver el cuerpo del tipo que me hizo esto..._  
_Qué dices, imbécil? Podría romperte la cara en este momento...!  
Morinaga cubrió su cara con sus manos para que no le viera llorar. Era como si se pudiese sentir su angustia a quilómetros. Senpai se dirigió a él y tomó su cara entre sus manos.  
_Shhhh No digas eso...  
Lo mataré! por eso lo quiero cerca, nunca le perdonaré lo que te hizo, ni lo que trató de hacerte._  
Y juntando sus labios lo hizo recostarse suavemente.  
_Senpai, quiero que seas mio esta noche_ dijo Morinaga en tono de súplica.

_Mori, no... no...aquí no..._

_Me debes eso, vas a seducir a un extraño y a mi solo me has dejado tenerte a la fuerza...

_No digas idioteces, como vas a compararte con ese gusano.  
Tú ...eres especial ...como tengo que decirtelo? No duermo aquí cada noche a pesar de los que los demás piensen?  
No te he curado yo mismo sin dejar que nadie te toque?  
Te he cuidado mas que a nadie en mi vida... que mas quieres?_

_Te quiero mio esta noche, Senpai!_  
Tenía el rostro hinchado aun por la golpiza y el brillo de sus ojos era opacado por las lagrimas. Souichi no pudo resistirse mas al deseo de sentirlo cerca.  
Los besos corrieron por su cuerpo y las ganas llegaron a ambos.  
Souichi acarició suavemente con los labios los rasgos heridos de su compañero, mientras Morinaga le ayudaba a acomodar su cuerpo sobre él, senpai inseguro de no lastimarle se negaba cada tanto.  
_Esto no es muy ...higiénico para tí...  
_Quiero tu savia Senpai, esa es mi mejor medicina. Le decía el herido pasando su mano por su estómago hasta llegar al punto endurecido de su senpai.  
_No has cambiado nada sigues estando ardiente con solo un beso... !  
_Cállate! Animal! pueden oírnos!  
_La música del bar esta muy alta... nadie te escuchará!  
Souichi cuidadosamente se sentó donde Morinaga le indicó y se dejó penetrar lentamente.  
Su sonrojo fue mayor a comprobar que Morinaga tenía una gran vista de todo su cuerpo, especialmente de su erección.  
Su amante lo tomó de los glúteos y le insinuó que se moviera.  
Quería negarse, pero en ese punto ya sería imposible. Así que comenzó a mover las caderas tratando de ahogar sus gemidos.  
Su tez pálida adoptaba colores carmesí en momentos asi, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios enrojecidos por los besos acentuaban esos hermosos ojos pardos.  
_Ahhh .. van a ...oírnos... mmgh!  
_Senpai te ves hermoso en esa posición... nunca te vi moverte asi! (De hecho nunca te vi moverte) Te amo, sabes que nunca amaré a nadie mas!_  
_...ya...tzq... idiota, termina de una vez!_  
Souichi no podía controlar su cuerpo, el hecho de que su amante estaba débil y necesitaba ayuda le obligaba a hacer cosas a las que jamás pensó que accedería.  
_Senpai necesito que me toque aquí... quiero tocarte...allí...  
Acercame tu cuello, quiero besarlo..._  
Cada orden era acatada al momento y mansamente, mientras el deseo se desbordaba.  
_Senpai... se siente tan bien... que hagas asi...!  
_Ahhhhg... ah Ya- no-puedo-mas... idiota!  
No me veas así...

Souichi tuvo que colocar sus manos a ambos lados de la cama y acercar su torso al de Morinaga, jadeante casi en trance cabalgaba a su kohai, mientras le bañaba el rostro con su cabello y sus besos. La presion en un punto de su cuerpo hizo que saliera algo de líquido directo al estómago de un Morinaga entregado a él sin reparos... bajó la cabeza y escondió su rostro en su cabello largo. Su kohai sabia qué le avergonzaba y le cubrió el pene con sus manos, pero esto solo hizo a ambos gemir de pasión. Souichi de forma casi inconsciente se movía compás del masaje de esas manos en su miembro. Una y otra vez seguían los besos y las caricias que empapaban la piel de sudor y saliva.

Souichi odiaba estar desnudo frente a Morinaga. Era en ese momento cuando su cuerpo lo traicionaba. Atrapado entre sus piernas y sobre su pecho, él era era su cobija, mientras le hablaba y jugueteaba con su cuerpo expuesto. Conocía tan bien sus zonas erógenas. Tocaba o besaba todas esas partes y Souichi se estremecía avergonzado. Su pene delator daba un saltito anunciando un espasmo se placer cada vez que aquellos labios le lamían un pezón o detrás de su oreja o simplemente una mano recorría su espalda. A veces se cruzaba una mirada con la cara de placer y felicidad del chico y de nuevo no podía evitar odiarse a muerte por desearlo tanto. Por endurecer sus ganas con estas estupidas caricias. Se sorprendáa a si mismo dejándose besar y usando su lengua en la dulce boca que se le ofrecia.  
No me toques ... así ... no me gusta!  
Pero lo que no le gustaba era sentir que quería gritar mas... mas... pero como podria querer mas si èl no era asi ... NO ERA. ... GAY!  
Él nunca antes quiso pedir a nadie esas cosas asquerosas que su kohai hacia. No hubo antes otro cuerpo al que deseara entregarse así o por quien sintiera de forma tan irracional todas esas cosas prohibidas.  
_Me tengo que... haghh ahh  
ya quiero correrme... ahhh... ahhg...  
idiota...  
Por.. favor... ya... ah  
...me corro... ah... ahhhhhg!_  
Se oyó la suplica mientras arqueaba su cuerpo, entre los fuertes gemidos de placer... Morinaga sintió ríos de extasis saliendo de sí mismo al tiempo que Souichi le dejaba correr sabia caliente por su pecho hasta llenarle la cara, sediento saboreó cada gota del néctar que le caía como lluvia.

Un senpai sin fuerzas se recostó apenas encima de su köhai, que lo rodeo con sus brazos.

_ Qué haces?, no ves que peso mucho?, te puedo hacer daño estando encima tuyo.  
_No pesas tanto, Senpai, además me gusta como se ve tu cuerpo sobre mí.  
_ Grandísimo idiota_ le decía mientras escapaba rápidamente del abraso. _Ahora tendré que limpiarte todo... Dios! estamos hechos unos cerdos...! _

Esa noche Morinaga durmió como un bebé y sin necesidad de medicamentos.


	5. SENPAI ES MIO

**Capítulo 5**

_Vaya Soui-kun. Te ves terrible. Mira esas ojeras. Acaso tu...kohai no te dejó dormir anoche? Me pareció escuchar... lamentos?_  
_ Si dices una palabra más te degollaré con mis propias manos! Vámonos ya!_

Aun no amanecía cuando Isogay esperaba afuera de la habitación de Senpai, como lo había hecho furtivamente en los últimos días. Rosita tenía coordinado todo para que los ensayos de Souichi fueran clandestinos y así no pudieran ser interrumpidos. El travestido doctor sabía el gran esfuerzo que haría su alumno y necesitaba al menos brindarle algo de tranquila privacidad.  
Para esta labor, Rosita requirió de la ayuda de Isogay, a pesar de la negatoria de Souichi, él pensaba que debía al menos someterse a la presión de ser visto por otros hombres, así que el ejecutivo fungía como público y posibles clientes del bailarín. Además al ser Isogay un heterosexual, representaba un buen reto lograr que el chico llegara a parecerle atractivo. Este al principio también estuvo en total desacuerdo, pero luego empezó a divertirse al ver las transformaciones de su homofóbico amigo.

Los primeros rayos de la mañana clarean el cuarto donde Morinaga comienza a despertar de los efectos del sedante que Souichi le inyectaba. Su cuerpo le recuerda con dulzura los acontecimientos recientes.  
_Senpai estuvo divino anoche. todavía tengo el olor de su piel en mí..._ El chico se incorporó para ver a su compañero dormir en el futón al lado de su cama, pero se entristece al darse cuenta que ya no esta ahí. En el lugar donde se acostó a descansar ya no hay nadie y se siente un triste vacío en la habitación que anoche tenía un cálido ambiente romántico.

Un Souichi desconocido y sensual había desaparecido tan de repente como había aparecido. Su mente revuelta entre medicamentos y un poco de tristeza le decía que todo era una alucinación, producto de los remedios. Al moverse a acomodar su almohada notó una prenda bajo su espalda, era la camiseta de Souichi! Un rayo cálido le atravesó todo el cuerpo como si fuera a convertirse en brasas ardiendo, pero no por fiebre sino por el júbilo que sintió al comprobar que no era un sueño ni un producto de su imaginación. Todo fue real, extraño, pero tan deliciosamente bello que no podía pensar en otra cosa. Su corazón se aceleraba al recordar como Souichi toda la noche se esmeró por complacerlo, aún después de haberlo bañado y cambiado sus vendajes, volvieron a hacer el amor varias veces.  
Tan adorable y hermoso se veía su senpai, que sus besos aun quemaban en su piel.  
_Nunca había besado mi piel_ se decía mientras se tocaba el pecho y los labios a la vez que aspiraba a bocanadas el olor dulce y pecaminoso que dejó en él su amante.  
_Quiero verlo! Necesito ver su cara a la luz del día, estará arrepentido? Se alegrará de verme?_  
Las horas pasaron y con ellas las habituales visitas y mimos de sus amigos, pero nada de su amado senpai. Hasta que al fin llegó la noche tan esperada, con sus destellos en la ventana y el frío de una nueva nevada invernal, pero Souichi no apareció a la hora de la cena a supervisar sus alimentos. Tampoco vino a darle sus dosis estrictas de medicinas, ni a cambiar sus vendajes. En realidad hace días que ya no los necesitaba, pero se había vuelto un ritual para antes de dormir.  
Esa noche durmió de nuevo acompañado de sus fantasmas y pesadillas recurrentes, hasta que el nuevo rayo de sol disolvió las penumbras y calentó su espíritu. El joven abrió los ojos buscando en toda la habitación, pero todo estaba tal cual la noche anterior.  
Probó sus fuerzas para salir de la cama. En realidad estaba bastante bien. Un dolor aquí, una punzada allá, alguna cicatriz y moretones persistentes, pero podía caminar, aunque algo enmohecido por tantos días de inactividad, Hasta ahora no se movió de la cama como no fuera cuando senpai lo depositaba en el baño o en la ducha, esperándolo afuera, haciéndose el hastiado mientras le encaja todo tipo de ungüentos y medicinas, para luego dejarlo como una momia entre gasas y esparadrapo. Y después llevarlo hasta la cama con su brazo en la espalda. "No sabía que podía ser tan fuerte... para algo mas que golpearme cuando se enoja"  
Pensó en eso muchas veces, pero no dijo nada, senpai solo quería saber donde le dolía mas y si estaba muy flojo o muy apretado el vendaje. Si hablaba de mas o decía lo avergonzado que estaba de ser tratado como un inválido podía ser castigado fisicamente desde su situación tan vulnerable. _Cállate!no seas ridículo. Esto no es algo que puedas hacer tú mismo_

Otro dia transcurrido y senpai no vino temprano, preguntó a todos por él, a todas hora a todo el que pudo, solo le respondían algo a la apurada o sin sentido "... creo que esta ocupado", o "... no lo he visto hoy". Solo Kanako tuvo un poco de piedad y regresó con un postre después de la cena, y noticias escuetas de su hermano "... me dijo que vendrá mas tarde".

Ya adentrada la noche se apareció Senpai acompañado de Isogai, cosa que molestó mucho al paciente que habría querido un rato de privacidad para al menos intentar robarse un beso.  
Ambos hombres se veían bastante cansados y algo malhumorados, incluso Kanako hizo la broma Isogay-san, estar tanto con nii-san te ha vuelto fastidioso...  
_jaja ...oíste Soui-san? Andar contigo ya me dio mala fama!_  
_Quién te pide que andes...? Cómo que andas...? Vete a la mierda...!  
Hubieron risas y más bromas, pero Morinaga no reía, solo miraba a su senpai en busca de una mirada complice, un roce... algo que fuera solo suyo, aunque fuera accidental.

Isogai frotó sus ojos en un gesto de cansancio. Se despidió deseando buenas noches a todos y salió del cuarto, para asombro de Morinaga seguido de nada menos que Souichi, quien como de costumbre sin voltear solo dijo hasta mañana y algo a Kanako como " deja que Morinaga descanse"  
_Ehhh? Estoy harto de descansar, es lo único que hago..._ Pero su queja no llegó a su amado, el senpai ya había salido sin reparar en su frustración y rabia.  
Esa noche todos los demonios del infierno atormentaban a un celoso Morinaga.

Fueron pasando los días, Souichi trataba de ocuparse a primera hora de las curaciones y medicinas de su paciente, pero al terminar de inmediato se escabullía sin decir a donde.

Rosita y Melody dedicaban todo el día a tratar de que el científico pareciera un bailarín de tarima "aceptablemente sexy". Esto último se tornaba bastante difícil, cada tanto Souichi hacia un desplante de mal humor o se negaba a realizar algún movimiento...  
_No puedo mover así las caderas como tú, entiéndelo...!_ Se quejaba constantemente de forma agresiva.  
Mientras sus maestros con paciencia y a veces con algo de burla agasapada se afanaban en que se soltara y cumpliera con su tarea. Los ensayos eran cada vez más extenuantes, el tiempo se agotaba y Souichi abanzaba poco.  
Algunas noches muerto de cansancio y con el autoestima hecha pedazos, regresaba al cuarto donde su compañero herido lo esperaba ansioso.  
_Dónde has estado senpai?_  
_Haciendo cosas! Recuerda que tengo que cumplir una condena de labor comunitaria..._  
_Kanako me dijo que eran un par de horas a la semana... qué haces el resto del dia?_  
_...eh? Ahora encima de todo tengo que rendirte cuentas de lo que hago? Desde cuando...? Solo he estado ayudando a Rosita con... algunas cosas! Debo pagar la deuda que tenemos aquí._  
_Lo siento senpai... pensé que ... _Hizo una pequeña pausa. _Dime! no estarás llevando a cabo aquella locura...? Me lo prometiste... recuerdas?  
Un viento helado recorrió la espalda del senpai quien simplemente gruñó, sin contestar nada en concreto a su kohai.

A medida que mejoraba la salud de Morinaga, también mejoraba su suspicacia y la desconfianza de que todos le mentían respecto a su senpai.  
Kanako habló con su hermano, pues estaba muy nerviosa por lo que Morinaga fuera a hacer si se enteraba de que todo seguía en marcha.  
Tambien Kurokawa habia comentado algo con Hiroto, por lo que Tomoe se atrevió a hacer él mismo alguna sugerencia al cascarrabias de su hermano mayor.  
Todo esto generaba un gran estrés en el científico, que cada noche debía mentirle a su compañero y asegurarle que su promesa seguía en pie. Esta mentira no era como la de llegar a tiempo a la ceremonia de premiación, esta era una mentira para que el chico no cometiera una locura y para que pasara tranquilo su convalecencia. Pero llegó un momento en que Morinaga se acercaba a descubrir la verdad y esto era algo que Souichi no podía permitir.

_Necesito que Morinaga regrese a Japón. Si él está aquí no podré concentrarme en lo que debo hacer. Ni hablar de cómo se pondrá cuando llegue el momento._ Le dijo Souichi a su compinche de baile, Isogay, mientras mezclaba el azúcar en su café.  
Ambos estaban en un cafetín, a unas cuadras cerca del bar, para olvidarse por unos minutos del ruido y el ambiente nocturno de los "hombres de compañía".  
Senpai pidió a Isogay salir del "Barhama" un rato y cambiar de ambiente. Los dos necesitaban poder sentirse como un par de tipos comunes y "normales" otra vez.

_He pensado lo mismo, pero como lo convencerás de que se vaya a casa sin tí?_  
_No lo sé..._dijo senpai acercándo su cigarrillo al fuego del encendedor de su amigo, quien continuó hablando:  
_Tengo una idea en mente. Pero es algo drástica...!.  
_Rebuzna, idiota, a ver!  
_Pienso que si lo dejas creer que... este, bueno..._ Isogay hizo una pausa y se frotó la frente_...oh Dios!  
_Qué? habla de una vez, a mí ya nada me sorprende...!

El rubio ejecutivo, hizo un gesto y prosiguió con su idea... _Pues que tú y yo... ! ...ahora con toda esta locura nos hemos vuelto más unidos... Así que sería fácil que creyera que estamos...tú y yo..._  
_COMO SE TE OCURRIÓ SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ! Qué mierda mas retorcida se te ha venido a esa cabeza hueca! No vine aquí para que me vengas con más cosas de homo, estoy harto!_  
Antes de que el senpai le propinara un golpe, Isogay se aseguró de terminar de explicar su idea:_Cálmate! No es una propuesta, idiota! Yo mismo siento preocupación por Morinaga... De seguro hará algo estúpido ese día y es posible que nos maten a todos... Incluida Kanako!  
Así que piénsalo! Él seguro se decepcionaría de tí, eso es claro, y no dudaría en regresar a casa lo mas pronto posible._  
Isogay hizo otra pausa y reflexionó. _Bueno, aunque... no sé si tú puedas soportarlo..._  
_ Soportar? Qué?_  
_Que te abandone._  
_Abandonarme? Si no soy un crío, ni su novio... ni nada por el estilo!_ Souichi entrecerró los ojos como quien quisiera ver desde lejos algo futuro.  
_Sería un poco drástico y muy incómodo, pero si tienes razón accederá a regresar a casa... no me parece tan mala idea después de todo! Pero solo se lo haremos creer a Morinaga a nadie más! Los demás deben saber que no es cierto, OK? De esa manera podré hacérselo entender después, cuando todo esto acabe.  
_Eso es más que lógico. Pero tú te encargarás de esto, ok? No quiero que me rompa la cara!  
_jajaja! sería bueno verlo hacer eso! Hace tiempo que quiere romperte el hocico! jajaja  
_ Ah no! Si estoy en peligro cantaré como si me dieran ese suero! Asegúrate de controlarlo o te delato!  
_Ok! si, si! Yo lo controlaré! No sabía que le tenías tanto miedo al idiota de Morinaga! Jajaja  
_No es miedo... es respeto! Entonces... cariño, nos vamos?  
_Deja de jugar con eso, no empieces! o haré que Morinaga te mate, le diré que me tocaste... jajaja  
_Jaja me doy por muerto!

Cada noche era igual...  
_Voy a salir, Kanako te ayudará si necesitas algo_  
_ A dónde vas, senpai? Digo... no conoces nada en esta ciudad... _  
_Saldré con Isogai, solo iremos a comer algo a un bar normal, estoy hastiado de ver tanto homo, me tienen enfermo!_  
_Con Isogay? Otra vez? Él dijo que quería salir a conocer chicas americanas!_  
_Y qué con eso?_  
_Senpai, tú no querrás lo mismo, verdad?  
_...eh?_  
_Tú y yo...? Tú no puedes buscar a alguien más así como así!  
_No seas estúpido! No quiero conocer a nadie! Es solo que ya no quiero estar en este ambiente! Necesito despejarme de todo esto._  
Antes de que Morinaga pudiera decir más ya Souichi se había ido y aunque lo llamó  
varias veces, este no regresó, sino hasta ya muy abanzada la noche y en evidente estado de ebriedad.  
Simplemente se dejó caer en su futón y ni alzó a ver al pobre Morinaga que le eperaba despierto, según él para que le ayudara con sus vendajes, aunque ya no tenía heridas abiertas, o para que le suminitrara alguna medicina, las que Kanaco ya le había dado. O simplemente para verle y hablar. Pero el senpai era un bulto en la oscuridad, vestido y totalmente entregado al sueño etílico.

Al dia siguiente, Souichi despertó de muy mal humor y con resaca.  
_Buenos días, senpai._ Le saludó el herido en tono jovial, pero no obtuvo más que un cierto gruñido como respuesta. Souichi saltó de la cama y se metió en la ducha, al rato salió ya casi vestido... el tiempo que estuvo en la habitación fue solo el necesario. Terminó de preparar los medicamentos, se los suministró al joven y se fue... sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Y asi pasó ese día y otro, otro más...  
La fecha del cumpleaños del magnate se acercaba inevitable e implacablemente.  
Morinaga sabía que algo raro pasaba, y cansado de pedir explicaciones que no llegaban, decidió indagar que él mismo. Había estado todo el día pensando en qué decir o hacer sin que Senpai se sintiera acosado. Mientras las horas pasaban realmente lentas y dolorosas, simplemente ahí recostado jamás podría saber nada más que lo que otros querían que supiera. Así que decidió salir de la habitación y tratar de recuperarse volviendo a su vida normal.  
Al levantarse de la cama logró comprobar que se sentía mucho mejor de sus heridas, sus costillas rotas ya no le dolían tanto y podía movilizarse mas rápido que antes.  
_Wow!, en verdad la medicina funciona... pronto estaré recuperado._ Pensó para sí mismo, mientras se preparaba para salir de la habitación. Ya listo, se miró al espejo y comprobó que no tenía cicatrices de los golpes en su cara, solo estaba un poco más delgado, pero eso podía arreglarse fåcilmente, de hecho tenía algo de hambre, así que antes de buscar a Senpai decidió bajar a la cocina por algo de comer.  
Caminó por el interminable pasillo en forma circular del hotel, las alfombras eran rojas y las paredes tenían finas maderas y hermosos tapices. Cada tanto se detenía a ver una de las magníficas obras de arte que colgaban en las paredes. Intercaladas con los cuadros habían grandes puertas de maderas caladas, algunas eran de las bellas habitaciones cerradas, otras de pequeñas salas de espera o saloncitos de té.  
Morinaga estaba detenido absorto mirando un hermoso cuadro, tanto que no se percató de que Isogay y Souichi venían acercándose por el pasillo circular. Isogay se detuvo abruptamente y le hizo una seña a Senpai. Este quedó inmóvil por la sorpresa, entonces Isogay lo lanzó contra la pared y fingió un besó. Morinaga escuchó el ruido y pensó que se trataba de alguno de los chicos y su cliente, así que decidió pasar rápido sin mirar a la pareja, pero curiosamente no pudo dejar de mirarlos de reojo. De repente la sangre se le congeló en el cuerpo, reconoció cada rasgo de los dos hombres. Sin pensarlo tomó a Isogay de los hombros y lo apartó de su amante tirándolo al suelo. El senpai lo miró sorprendido.  
_Morinaga... por que no estas en la cama...?_  
_Senpai, qué estas haciendo? Qué haces con él? Debe haber una buena explicación para esto...Verdad? ...Él te esta obligando a hacer cosas? Te esta chantageando?_Y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Isogay hizo a golpearlo, pero Souichi le detuvo el puño en el aire y se interpuso entre ellos.  
_No te atrevas a hacer nada estúpido, mejor vuelve a la cama!_  
Morinaga lo miró incrédulo. _No lo defiendas Senpai, él no tiene derecho... Dime que tú no querías... él te obligó?  
Souichi se volteó hacia Isogai y le extendió la mano para que se levantase, este aceptó su ayuda, pero permaneció detrás de su amigo en todo momento.  
Morinaga sintió que millones de agujas entraban en su corazón. _ Sen-pai... que es esto?_  
Souichi lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a su habitación... _No seas ridículo, quédate aquí!_  
_No puedo! Menos sabiendo que estas con él!_ Gritó Morinaga  
_Es hora de que regreses a casa_  
_Irme a casa? Yo solo? Tú no vendrás conmigo?_  
Souichi movió la cabeza en ademán de negación. Luego como siempre salió sin decir nada más. Dejando a un Morinaga más destrozado por dentro que cuando lo había encontrado el en pozo de aquella bodega.  
Morinaga no podía creer lo que había visto, no era posible que su senpai se haya enamorado de aquel tipo... antes se odiaban, como es que ahora eran... amantes?  
Siempre están juntos. Se repetía el angustiado kohai. Isogay era perfecto para senpai. No era gay, ni quería serlo. Igual que Souichi, así que nunca lo delataría, serían afines en sus gustos y sentimientos, ambos tenían un carácter fuerte de machos alfa. Recordó que a veces cuando él tomaba las riendas Souichi se volvía un manso gatito... Era eso lo que le gustaba de Isogay?  
Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y no podía dejar se verlos en su mente. Ambos entregados a la pasión. Quien seria el activo? Souichi seme? Será por eso que lo cambió por otro?  
Como perros hambrientos los celos le comían el alma y le causaban un dolor mortal en las entrañas.

Pasaron algunas horas tristes y frías con dudas y lamentos, cuando creyó que sus ojos no podían llorar más, escuchó como se abría la puerta del cuarto. Souichi entró de pronto y se dirigió hacia donde el chico estaba recostado. Sin mirarlo dejó caer bruscamente unos tickets de avión sobre su abdómen.  
_Toma, te vas mañana mismo para Japón. Que te acompañe el idiota de Hiroto._  
_Entonces esto es todo...? Así nos separaremos finalmente?_ Sin fuerzas para rogarle, ni valor para mirarlo, el chico trató de decir algo que hiciera reaccionar al frío corazón de su amado... pero las palabras no salían, solo le brotaban lágrimas que ya ni se molestaba en esconder.  
Finalmente una frase se asomó por sus labios _Yo te enseñé a amar... y tú te enamoraste de... otro! _  
Souichi se volteó para huir como siempre, pero su kohai lo detuvo del brazo.  
_Explícame esto, Senpai! ...Me mandarás a casa para quedarte aquí con... ese? Acaso tienes sexo con él?_  
_Imbécil... cómo te atreves a preguntarme algo así... como si yo fuera un asqueroso homosexual?_  
El rostro del más joven estaba desfigurado por el llanto y la furia. Ya totalmente fuera de sí, solo podía sentir como los celos se iban apoderando de él. Sin darse cuentas tomó a Souichi por el cuello de la camisa y lo acercó a su rostro como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. El senpai trató de safarse de aquel puño, pero la fuerza del chico era demasiada. Morinaga encajó un golpe a la altura de la cara de su amado dejando la pared rota del impacto. Mucho tuvo que hacer Souichi para no sucumbir al miedo y recobrar el control.

_Qué me vas a hacer, maldito idiota, ahora vas a golpearme? Y luego qué? Me vas a violar?_  
Morinaga se percató de lo que hacía y lo soltó sorprendido y apenado, dejándolo caer al suelo.  
_Yo-lo siento... es que no puedo soportar la idea... de que tú estes con otro! No tienes derecho! Ni siquiera eres bueno en la cama, sabes?_  
Souichi sentía la sangre que le hervía en las venas y sin pensárselo le dejó ir un golpe en la cara.  
_Puedo tener sexo con quien yo quiera. Es mi cuerpo y puedo hacer lo que me de la gana con él. Quién te dijo que te pertenezco?_ Y salió de la habitación dejando atrás al hombre devastado por la discusión y el dolor de todo lo que allí se dijeron.  
Toda la noche pasó Morinaga entre sollozos y preguntas, llendo de aquí para allá desesperado, sin encontrar ni un segundo de paz o consuelo.  
Salió de aquel cuarto lleno de recuerdos que le sofocaban y no le permitian respirar.  
Sus pasos lo llevaron sin querer por los camerinos hasta un saloncito de maquillaje, donde escuchó unas voces y algo asi como un sollozo.  
_"... cada vez que lo hago me siento asqueroso..."_Reconoció la voz.  
_S-senpai ...?_  
Souichi se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas frente a los espejos, con la cara oculta entre sus manos en actitud de desesperación, a su lado Isogay parecía consolarlo de pie con su mano en el hombro del angustiado Senpai.  
_Cielos! Soui-kun...te comprendo, yo no podría... pero...así son las cosas._  
Souichi levantó la mirada y sus ojos estaban hinchados y su rostro pálido y mojado.  
El chico en el pasillo sintió un sobresalto. Por qué lloraba su senpai?. Intentó entrar de repente y sorprenderlos, pero una frase terminó de congelarle la sangre en sus venas.  
_ Isogay! Dime... al menos lo hago bien? Te gusta en serio?  
El amigo se arrodilló a la altura del rostro del científico y estrechó sus temblorosas manos en señal de consuelo.  
_Haz mejorado mucho... Nadie podría... resistirse a tus encantos!  
_Eso no será suficiente... no me sirve de nada, soy un fracaso_  
_No estas solo, yo estaré ahí en todo momento..._  
Morinaga no podía creer lo que veía, le daba vueltas la cabeza y el alma lo abandonaba por ratos. No pudo distinguir bien ni las palabras, ni los gestos, pero su senpai aceptaba que aquel tipo le tocara y lo consolara.  
_Senpai! _Creyó haber gritado, pero en realidad fue un susurro. _Asi que estas aqui con él?  
Los hombres en el cuarto se pusieron de pie como si hubiesen sido descubiertos de repente en algo impropio.  
_Morinaga! No hagas nada estúpido...!_ Dijo senpai al voltearse y ver a su kohai descompuesto en el marco de la puerta.  
El muchacho no se contuvo y se abalanzó al cuello del compañero de senpai que se resguardaba en sus espaldas como queriendo desaparecer.  
_Hey! Tranquilo hombre! Yo no... solo estábamos hablando... Tatsumi-san dile!_  
_Tú eres como una serpiente siempre detrás de senpai! Él es mío!_  
Souichi otra vez se interpuso entre Morinaga y el golpe que iba para el otro hombre, pero esta vez no pudo esquivar el tremendo puñetazo yendo a parar al otro lado de la habitación. Lo que hizo que se enfureciera y dejara que toda su ira se apoderara de sus sentidos..  
_Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza...Cómo te atreves...?_ Le gritó encajándole un puntapié de suerte en el único lugar del torso donde no habían heridas en sanación. Morinaga se retorció de dolor. _Senpai, por qué sigues defendiéndolo?_

_Te quiero en el primer avión a Japón mañana! No quiero verte aquí más! Entiendes, idiota?_  
Para este momento Morinaga no sabía que le dolía más, si adentro su alma o su cuerpo maltrecho.  
Isogai intentó ayudarle, pero Morinaga hizo un gesto de rechazo. Se incorporó y salió lo más rápido que pudo. El pasillo se tornó eterno, se encontró con Hiroto y Rosita que le ayudaron a volver a su cama.  
_Qué pasa Angel-Kun?_ Le decía Hiroto preocupado, mientras intentaba enjugarle las lágrimas  
_No entiendo, el de aquella anoche no tiene nada que ver con este... algo lo cambió_  
Hiroto trató en vano de calmarle, así que Rosita le suministró un tranquilizante para que pudiera dormir.  
El amigo del herido se dirigió enfurecido hasta donde estaba Souichi con ese aire inexpresivo de siempre.  
_Estoy harto de ver como juegas con Tetsuhiro! Por qué no lo dejas en paz?_  
_A ti quería verte, enano_  
El más pequeño respingó con desconfianza,  
_Hiroto, vas a escucharme! Mañana te irás con Morinaga. Lo acompañarás hasta Japón ileso y ahí lo cuidarás hasta que yo llegue. Sin tocarle un solo cabello, ni aprovecharte de él! Ni meterle ideas raras sobre mí! Ha habido un malentendido con respecto al imbécil de Isogay... que resolveré luego.  
Si sobrevivo yo mismo le contaré todo. Si no... puedes hacer lo que te de la gana!. Pero NUNCA! entiendes insecto? NUNCA lo dejes quedarse. Lo quiero fuera de esta locura... Mañana habrán tipos muy peligrosos armados y ya es suficiente con tener aquí a mis hermanos, para tener que preocuparme de un Morinaga herido otra vez!...Él es importante para mí, más que mi propia vida... esta claro, idiota?

Hiroto se ahogaba prensado entre las manos de senpai en su cuello y la pared, sin llegar a sentir el suelo bajo sus pies ni aire pasar por su garganta, solo pudo asistir con la cabeza hasta que Souichi lo lanzó por el aire cual trapo hasta el suelo.  
_Bruto, podías haberlo pedido con un poco más de amabilidad, no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo_  
_No llegues a olvidarlo o te mataré_  
_Personalmente no creo que esa locura tenga éxito. Angel-Kun saldrá lastimado de todos modos si te pasa algo_  
_Ese no es tu problema...largo! Empieza a empacar sus cosas!_

El nuevo día llegó con su pálido sol y un frío húmedo y desalentador.  
En la puerta del bar el ruido de sollozos y abrazos se mezcla con el ruidoso tránsito de NYC. Los amigos de Morinaga le hacían cumplidos y le animaban en una confusa marejada de abrazos, que este sin ganas intentaba de retribuir. Su esfuerzo por aparentar tranquilidad le tornaba la cara en una rara mueca disfrazada de sonrisa.  
_Gracias Kanako-chan, nos vemos en casa. Adiós Melody-Kun! amigos. Gracias por su hospitalidad. Les llamaré cuando lleguemos a Japón. Despídanme de... _ Se le quebró la voz en una frase inconclusa. _...Tomoe y Kurokawa y... los otros... _  
Miró a su alrededor y de nuevo se estremeció, tampoco Isogay estaba ahi. Así de inseparables se habían vuelto esos dos. Senpai nunca fue así de apegado con él.

Entró lo mas rápido que pudo al auto que les esperaba. Adentro ya se encontraba Hiroto todo acalorado por haber corrido toda la mañana haciendo maletas y tironeando del herido para tener todo a tiempo y listo para el viaje.  
_Anímate Angel-Kun, pronto estaremos en casa!  
El auto se puso en marcha y hasta el último momento Morinaga guardó la secreta ilusión de que su senpai fuera a darle aunque fuese una mirada de despedida, una frase o hasta un reproche. Pero ni eso obtuvo de él. Su espíritu se iba desmoronando con cada calle que recorrían, con el recuerdo de cada cosa que había visto a su llegada a esa ciudad. Le dolía recordar su estúpida felicidad y los planes que había hecho para los dos. La tienda donde compró el hermoso frac para la noche de la premiación. El cafecito al que quería llevarlo a provar el mejor expesso... la tiendita de flores con el prefume que a Souichi le gustaba...  
Abundantes lágrimas regaban su rostro entumecido en el frío vidrio del auto.  
_No llores angel-Kun ... la verdad es que ya sabemos que cuando senpai regrese a Japón caerás rendido a sus pies y olvidarás todo esto_ dijo con un tono de resignación.  
_No... eso no pasará. Él esta con ... otro ahora! _Sus esfuerzos de disimular su llanto ya no existían. _... yo le doy asco ahora... Le repugno!_  
_Qué dices? Senpai con otro hombre? Te sientes bien? _  
El chico puso su mano en la frente del compungido muchacho para sentir su fiebre.  
_Los vi Hiroto! A él y a Isogai!  
Hiroto abrió los ojos como platos y se apartó para esconder su rostro del otro lado del auto.  
_Tú lo sabias ... y me lo ocultaste? Todos lo sabían no es así? No eres mi amigo...!  
Morinaga estalló en furia contra su pobre amigo.  
_Angel-Kun no sé de que hablas! Senpai simplemente siguió con el plan y ha estado entrenando con Rosita y parece que necesitan a Isogai para algo.  
_QUEEE? ENTRENANDO A SENPAI?  
Cuando llegaste todo golpeado Souichi-san juró vengarse.  
_NO ENTIENDO NADA!_  
_No te das cuenta? Senpai accedió al plan de Rosita y bailará en la celebración del cumpleaños de Johnson, Angel-Kun por eso Senpai me ordenó mantenerte lejos... y es lo que debo hacer!  
Morinaga no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. La demencia se había apoderado de Souichi arrastrado por un montón de lunáticos!  
_Hiroto! Debes contarme todo, por favor, no omitas nada!  
_Bien! el viaje a Japón es muy largo, así que te contaré TODO lo que sé..._  
_No iremos a Japón...! y volviéndose al conductor le ordenó: _ Señor, PRONTO!llévenos de regreso, por favor!


	6. POLE DANCE

**Capítulo 6**

 _Inserte disco "Tainted love" de Marylin Manson_

Llegó La Hora...  
El pelilargo se quejaba mas que nunca de su suerte y de semejante circo que se montaron con él como el payaso.

Le molestaba la ropa, la poca ropa...Apenas y dejó ponerse las botas de latex negro, altas hasta arriba de la rodilla con algo de tacón. Y los guantes del mismo material.  
Además sudaba como loco, lo que dificultaba terminar de maquillarlo.

Toda esta parafernalia le era insoportablemente vergonzosa y ridícula, pero de todo eso, incluido el arete en su oreja izquierda para el monitor de voz de Tomoe, o el pequeñísimo e incómodo bóxer que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, por lo que no despegaba las manos de cubrir sus genitales. Ni siquiera eso era tan bochornoso, como la diadema de gatito que Kanako ideó para el localizador GPS en caso de secuestro. Ese sí que fue un mundo dejar que se lo pusiera. Ni hablar la cola... que tiró inmediatamente al suelo...  
_Nii-san! Como tendrás las orejitas y no la cola! Qué clase de gatito serás!  
Replicaba traviesa Kanako.  
_Ninguno! Solo tengo que usar esa mierda con orejas, porque tú no pudiste inventar algo menos ridículo!  
...Y ya mismo te vas de aquí! Que hace una niña decente en un lugar como este?... Alguien que la encierre lejos del peligro!

Una de las chicas tomó a una refunfuñona Kanako y se la llevó a rastras arriba encerrándola en su habitación.

En realidad nadie pensaba usar el GPS puesto que sabían específicamente a cual edificio, piso y habitación sería llevado Souichi, lo que lo hacía obsoleto a sus planes, pero les gustaba burlarse en secreto del senpai gatito que Kanako insistía en preparar.

Sin embargo acondicionaron a la diadema un dispositivo que serviría de máscara antigás sin dejar de ser una bella joya con orejitas.

Souichi seguía defendiéndose salvajemente del peinado y el maquillaje. Hasta que la misma Rosita bajó a ver que ocurría, acompañada de Isogay que no se quería perder el espectáculo.

_Vinimos a desearte suert..._ le dijo Isogay pero se quedó mudo cuando vió su transformación.

_Pe-ro creo que debimos haberte traído flores... y chocolates!...Te ves... diferente...!_ Continuó sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

_Melody...chicas! han hecho un gran trabajo_ Dijo emocionado Rosita _Se ve espectacular!

_Me veo como una zorra barata!_

_No, cariño, barata jamás! No aceptes billetes de menos de $100!  
Bien estas listo!. Arriba, bebé, a ver, respira...adentro!... afuera...! Repite... adentro...! Afuera..._  
Isogay se cubrió la cara para que Souichi no le viera reirse, ni que disfrutaba con todo eso.

_Vamos bombón... esta noche desollarás ese cerdo... pagará todos sus pecados! Y mañana volverás a tu habitual actitud de... siempre...ok?

Souichi asintió con la cabeza y con un suspiro de resignación se puso de pié para que las chicas le vistieran con la última prenda de su atuendo. Una capa con capucha toda negra de latex que cubría eficazmente su provocativo disfraz, para darle un aire misterioso y atrayente.

_Suerte Tatsumi-san... no dejes que se te caigan las orejitas... estaré detrás de tí en el hotel. Te cuidaré la espalda en todo momento, No lo olvides, bombón!_  
Una mirada matadora desde la oscuridad de la capa fue todo lo recibió Isogay como respuesta.

Ambos visitantes se marcharon rumbo al palco principal.

_ Oye...Como hizo Melody para ponerle ese culo redondito a Souichi?_ Interrogó Isogay a Rosita en su habitual tono burlón.  
_Ella no se lo puso, él ya lo tenía... ah! Te gustó la gata, pillín!  
_Nooo... no. Eh. Solo me sorprendí que fuera... asi! Se ve como... se supone que debería verse... eso es todo..._

Llegó el momento esperado, el club estaba abarrotado y el mentado magnate había arribado al bar. Se sentó como siempre en su mesa cerca de la tarima.

Con todo listo procedieron a dejar al entrenado bailarín solo de pie, al otro lado del grueso telón que separa los escenarios, del pasillo que daba a los camerinos.  
Se fueron a ocupar cada uno sus puestos según el tan elaborado plan que idearon sufridamente.

El único encargado de empujarle hasta la tarima era Melody. Quien tenía la seguridad que llegado el momento senpai le mataría con tal de salir huyendo.

Sin embargo estaba allí para ayudarle si se desmayaba de susto.  
Antes de que saliera, Melody le dio a beber un sorbo de té a Senpai.

_Esto es para que te sueltes, estas tenso como una escoba! Con esto se te quitará el miedo...anda bébelo!_  
_Ustedes y sus drogas homo... _

Casi al instante el alucinógeno hizo efecto en el científico bailarín.  
Creyó escuchar en su cerebro una vocecita que le reconfortaba...  
_Soy Annel el Demonio del Pole. Estoy aquí para ayudar a los chicos nuevos y nerviosos_  
_Yo no creo en demonios! soy un hombre de ciencia..._  
_Vamos! sin mi ayuda no vas a poder seducir a esa bola de grasa que esta allá...  
Mmn...Tienes un chico muy guapo en tu cabeza...  
Quieres que haga que se vea como él?_  
_No, no. Jamás! Ese cerdo no merece eso!  
Quiero odiarlo con todas mis fuerzas y matarlo!_  
_No puedo proveerte mas odio del que ya tienes...  
Pero haré que puedas cumplir con lo que viniste a hacer...  
Toma un poco mas de esa droga que te dio Melody! Te convertiré en una leyenda en todo NYC... serás mil veces mas hermoso de lo que ya eres..._

Souichi bebió otro sorbo, pero en realidad seguía muerto de terror.  
_Listo! ahora ya puedes salir al escenario_

Melody ajena a estas alucinaciones de Senpai le retiró el vaso y le dio un pequeño masaje en los hombros mientras le daba las últimas recomendaciones. Aunque Souichi no escuchó nada de lo que le dijo.  
_... y ahora... no dejes que te coman las fieras gatito_ Le dijo para "darle ánimo".  
_ Anda!...Rómpete una pierna..._

Afuera una multitud de hombres impacientes exigía deleitarse con el siguiente número. Las luces del comenzaron a apagarse suavemente y con ellas el bullicio del concurrido salon. El silencio fue breve a causa de la música que daba pie al próximo acto.

Al fin Souichi saltó de detrás del telón a la tarima debido a una sorpresiva nalgada que le dio Melody para hacerle reaccionar.  
Aunque encandilado por los reflectores, al ver el gentío permaneció con la cabeza baja y la cara casi cubierta por la capucha de látex.

Los presentes comenzaron a abuchearle cuando la música sonó y él permaneció inmóvil en el mismo lugar, como si se tratara de una estatua que dejaron ahí por error.

_Se petrificó... Oh cielos, pobre nii-san!  
dijo Tomoe con angustia desde el balcón de enfrente, donde se encontraba con Rosita y Kurokawa, atrincherados con los aparatos de comunicación que les permitían monitorear al improvisado bailarín.  
_Vamos, bombón! No nos falles ahora!  
_N-no puedo... no podré..._  
Se escuchó el murmullo entrecortado del chico por los micrófonos de su gargantilla negra de picos de plata.

_ Vamos! No tengas miedo!  
Ahí lo tienes enfrente... al maldito que se dedica a envenenar niños! El que altera sus productos para crear adictos!  
El que te debe la sangre de tu amante...!_

_Mo-ri-na-ga... _ Ese nombre se clavó en la memoria junto al charco de sangre y lágrimas de sus pesadillas.  
_... yo.._  
_Ya te olvidaste? Habías jurado Venganza!  
Hazlo que pague...!_

Su demonio interior le turbió la vista de forma que no distinguiera a nadie mas que a su presa.  
Souichi levantó la mirada y vio entre las oscuras siluetas de las mesas de enfrente la de aquel hombre terrible, cuan grande y atroz era. Todo lo demás se tornó borroso, solo se enfocó en el grotesco personaje, que reía a carcajadas y se regodeaba rodeado de sus esclavos y sus guardaespaldas.  
La sangre se le calentó en el cuerpo y una nausea se le quedó atascada en la garganta.

Tragó grueso e hizo una seña al DJ con la mano.  
Las notas de "Tainted Love" comenzaron a sonar de nuevo desde el principio, como si el mismo Marylin estuviese detrás del telón cantando con todo su fragor...

 **Sometimes I feel I've got to**  
 **Run away I've got to**  
 **Get away**  
 **From the pain that you drive into the heart of me**  
 **The love we share**  
 **Seems to go nowhere**  
 **I've lost my lights**  
 **I toss and turn I can't sleep at night**

_Morinaga...  
Souichi comenzó a moverse intentado recordar lo que había ensayado a escondidas, con Rosita y Melody como maestras, mientras Morinaga estaba en...

_Mo-ri... _

La capa cayó al suelo y dejó ver de lleno aquella criatura de impresionante belleza.  
Sus maestras le habían creado un disfraz de ensueño.  
Le maquillaron con aerógrafo durante mas de una hora. Diseñaron tonos azules esfumados y dibujos alrededor de los ojos, con una mezcla de estilos entre (*) "Mulafest" y "Alegría", que permitían notar los rasgos finos de su rostro sin develar su identidad por completo. Los labios rosáceos combinaban con la hermosa camisa de seda color coral (demasiado rosada para su gusto) abierta hasta el ombligo con un solo botón, que permitía notar el pequeño bóxer negro, del mismo látex brillante de la capa y los guantes, que le cubrían hasta la mitad del brazo. Rojizas cuerdas al estilo "bondage" rodeaban su torso y se entrelazaban en sus brazos y piernas, insinuando que estaba listo para someter su escultural cuerpo, producto de horas de entrenamiento en el tubo, a los mas depravados deseos de sumisión y tortura.

 **Once I ran to you (I ran)**  
 **Now I'll run from you**  
 **This tainted love you've given**  
 **I give you all a boy could give you**  
 **Take my tears and that's not nearly all**  
 **Tainted love**  
 **Tainted love**

Los movimientos se hicieron mas notables. Como poseído por un sensual demonio se dejó llevar por las rudas notas del audio en la pista.

Sus piernas lo llevaron al compás de un sensual baile hasta el tubo en el centro del escenario y de manera libidinosa y firme subió rodeando el fierro con sus piernas, dando vueltas en círculos, como si jugara subido en las lianas de un bosque en Japón.

Del mismo modo se dejó caer con gracia de espaldas hasta que su melena se revolcó en el suelo y sus caderas empezaron un contoneo rítmico y suave sostenido por sus piernas en cruz. Mientras su odio le daba un brillo aun mas lujurioso a sus ojos.

_Mírame cerdo maldito, este gato te clavará sus garras y beberá tu sangre esta noche ..._

Estiró los brazos hacia abajo y su camisa dejó ver su delineado torso, la delgada cintura y sus curvas que hacían fricción en el tubo al tiempo que seguía bajando muy despacio hasta el suelo.

Con un ritmo sensual e incipiente levó un brazo y se sostuvo para liberar su pierna y deslizase por piso de espejo negro. Quedando recostado mientras seguía su sensual rutina.

Los clientes estaban vueltos locos con sus cuerpo y su baile. Quien era ese adonis autosuficiente que hacia derroche de belleza y sensualidad. Muchos comenzaron a tirarle dinero y querer abalanzarse por encima de los cuidadores, cerca de la tarima, lo que estaba prohibido a menos que fueras muy rico.

El impúdico ricachón volteó su silla hasta situarse enfrente de la tarima y se quedó allí mirando al espécimen que habían seleccionado para él. Miró complacido su auto-regalo y con un gesto llamó a uno de los edecanes y le susurró algo al oido. Hablaron unos minutos y el empleado se alejó hacia uno de los mostradores.

Disimuladamente presionó uno de los pequeños micrófonos ocultos y susurró... _"Big Pig se prendió con 25mil... es todo suyo..."_

Ese era el código que confirmaba que el gordo había caído en las redes. Acabó de pagar la nada despreciable suma de $25 mil por llevarse al chico a su cama.

_Wow! A él le gusta pagar caro por el score que se lleva. Pero hoy todos querían a su amigo... el gordo pago mas que nunca!_

_ Y si otro hubiera dado mas? _

_Ni hablar siempre lo arreglamos para que gane el gordo infeliz... solo que hoy esta muy generoso y sin ganas de regatear_

Isogay dejó de prestarle atención a Melody cuando divisó en la puerta a Morinaga.  
Inmediatamente corrió hacia él.

_Pero... qué haces aquí?_

_Isogay eres un hijo de puta! Como metiste a senpai en esto...?, Sácalo de ahí!_  
_Es demasiado tarde, ya Johnson pagó por él_  
_No me importa! Él no es un pedazo de carne para que nadie lo compre! ...voy a sacarlo yo mismo, no soporto verlo como una zorra barata!_  
_Calma Morinaga_ Le dijo sujetándolo con fuerza en una especie de llave de yudo.  
_No es nada barato lo que pagó por él... además si lo delatas lo matará!... piensa en eso!_

Morinaga quedó de una pieza, era verdad. Había llegado tarde. Pero no podía solo mirar de lejos y esperar a que todo saliera bien.  
Corrió hacia el balcón desde donde monitoreaban a Senpai y encontró al joven Tatsumi a cargo.

_Tomoe! Para esto...! Como puedes exponer a Senpai a semejante peligro? No tienes sentido común?

Tomoe siguió comprobando que su equipo estuviera listo y funcionando.  
_Morinaga-san... cállate y siéntate! Estas hablando de nii-san, crees que yo dejaría que le pasara algo a mi hermano?  
Él no esta ahí solo por tí... lo hace por una responsabilidad moral! Ese hombre tiene que pagar por sus crímenes! Lo que te pasó no es nada comparado con todo lo que ha hecho...!  
Así que... no te comportes como un niño histérico y siéntate ...o lárgate y no hagas nada estúpido!_  
Todos se quedaron aforados, ese que hablaba era Tomoe? Se le salió el Tatsumi de las venas.  
Pero Morinaga no se amedrentó, aunque sí fingió tranquilizarse, en su cabeza comenzó a explorar todos los puntos y tratar de descifrar los posibles errores del plan de Tomoe.

Entre tanto en la tarima Senpai había logrado vencer del todo sus nervios y se concentraba en las voces en su cabeza que le indicaban qué hacer.

_Muy bien, mi caro gatito... ve a él! Diviértete haciéndolo pedazos_

El carísimo felino divisó a su presa que lo miraba con un deseo mas que lujurioso, mientras bebía su trago y disfrutaba un gran Habano, dejando salir bocanadas de humo como queriendo con eso seducirle.

Souichi caminó con soltura por la tarima hacia su objetivo provocando, sin darse cuenta múltiples erecciones a su paso. De forma coqueta sin dejar el ritmo en su cuerpo, levantó los brazos y rompió su camisa y algunas de sus cuerdas, luego los bajó dejando la prenda deslizarse desde sus muñecas hasta el suelo.

 **Now I know I've got to**  
 **Run away I've got to**  
 **Get away**  
 **You don't really want any more from me**  
 **To make things right**  
 **You need someone to hold you tight**  
 **You think love is to pray**  
 **I'm sorry I don't pray that way**

Johnson sonrío interesado y movió su gordura hacia adelante para cruzar su mirada con la del magnífico juguete que recién compró, sus ojos lo desnudaban de arriba abajo, mientras asquerosamente se saboreaba el cigarro que fumaba. Souichi se arrodilló para avanzar en cuatro patas, como el hermoso felino que era. Ya cerca del millonario se quedó sentado en sus talones y recostó su torso arqueándose hacia atrás en el suelo, al tiempo que sus caderas seguían los compases de aquella ensordecedora música. Él mismo se toqueteaba desde el pecho hasta la entrepierna y revolvía su cabello, provocando a todos cuantos le miraban.

 **Don't touch me please**  
 **I cannot stand the way you tease**  
 **I love you though you hurt me so**  
 **Now I'm going to pack my things and go**  
 **Touch me baby, tainted love**  
 **Touch me baby, tainted love**  
 **Touch me baby, tainted love**

Morinaga se descompuso al sentir como él mismo se excitaba con aquel siniestro baile.

El magnate se levantó y fue hasta el borde de la tarima donde podía tocar al muchacho. Souichi sintió sus repugnantes manos deslizarse por sus muslos y un estremecimiento lo dejó perplejo cuando este corrió su bóxer hasta dejar ver la línea de su ingle. La mano rozando la piel desnuda puso un "billete grande" y luego volvió la prenda a su lugar.  
Una voz desde su arete le recordó sus deberes.

_Bravo, bombón, nadie logra hacer que ese sapo se levante! Es tuyo! Ve por él..._  
Era Rosita, tan oportuno y sabio, se dio cuenta del peligro.

Desde el balcón Morinaga tenía una gran vista del espectáculo de su senpai, pero no lo disfrutaba para nada.  
Tenía unos cuatro o cinco chicos de seguridad del club que seguían la orden de Isogay de no permitirle llegar a la tarima.

_DEJENME MATARLO! Lo voy a matar ¡ Suéltame maldito... no soportaré que vuelva a tocarlo!_

_Cálmate! Antes de que puedas hacer algo esos hombres nos dispararán a todos...! A él primero que a nadie!...eso quieres? Que muera en esa tarima?_  
_Senpai... como pudiste...?_  
_No seas idiota!... Hace esto porque no soportó lo que él te hizo. En el fondo ustedes dos son iguales. Si lo amas respeta sus deseos...!_  
_Si algo le pasa a él tú serás hombre muerto... después del gordo repugnante!_

De nuevo en su faena, Souichi llegó a la mesa del gordo que le ordenaba con un dedo que se acercara, y con un gesto travieso le dedicó una sonrisa gatuna.  
_... maldito bastardo... estas perdido_  
Tal era el pensamiento que le hacía sonreír, esta noche no era un estudiante a merced de un depravado.

Se agachó y susurró algo al oido de aquel repulsivo tipejo, que no se fijó que del guante de Souichi salía un polvo transparente directo a su carísimo Black Label.

Senpai le ofreció el vaso al gordo, luego tomó la botella y se zampó la mitad de un solo tiro. Johnson terminó su whisky de un trago, le agarró de la mano y se lo llevó como si de un trofeo se tratara. Melody alcanzó lanzarle a Souichi su capa negra para que pudiera aguantar el frío al salir del Club.

Morinaga logró sacarse de encima a los empleados del bar y salió por la otra puerta.

Los guardaespaldas armados despacharon a los otros muchachos del lado de su amo y lo escoltaron junto con su acompañante al auto de lujo. En segundos tomaron rumbo al penthouse del pervertido millonario.

_ Listo Tomoe, atento! Empieza el verdadero baile._  
Gritó Isogay que había salido minutos antes que la comitiva del magnate.

_Tomoe respondió. Todo listo, monitores encendidos, controles remotos listos_


	7. SUERO Y ESCAPE

**Capítulo 7**

La calle estaba llena de gente de todas clases que se movían apresurados y friolentos, por las calles de la ciudad decorada con luces y ambientes festivos. Las habituales compras caóticas se tornan cálidas amenizadas por cánticos navideños y grandes arboles decorados. Souichi no se había percatado de aquellas festividades hasta este momento, había visto los adornos y las luces sin reparar en ellas. A él las fiestas le parecían una vana y entupida costumbre occidental.  
_... en Japón esta es una fiesta foránea..._  
Se distrajo un segundo mirando una pequeña del brazo de su madre, que cortó el paso de la limusina en la que viajaba.  
El auto volvió a ponerse en marcha y el pasajero siguió inconscientemente memorizando las calles.  
Cuando un sentimiento de peligro lo devolvió a su trágica realidad.  
Era el contacto con una mano que súbitamente le recorrió desde la rodilla hasta el muslo, lo que hizo que el score novato se estremeciera al salir presipitadamente de su abstracción.

_Dime ... como te llamas? Le interrogó el siniestro personaje a su lado.  
_Mi nombre...? No acostumbro a dar mi nombre a... clientes... señor_

_Ya veo! Eso me gusta...Aunque me gustaría llmarte de alguna forma... Que te parece "Gato"?_

_Como usted quiera señor, realmente no me importa... me gustan los gatos_

_Pagué mucho por ti esta noche, querido "Gato" Asi que ya deberías estarme pagando..._

El millonario intentó llevar su mano hasta el lugar prohibido en el boxer del muchacho, pero este con un reflejo realmente felino, le agarro la mano al vuelo , lo que hizo enfadar al hombre.

Souichi se percató del peligro de hacerle enojar y volteandose en forma coqueta le sonrió.

_ Mi señor, no soy nuevo en esto, tengo mis métodos para hacerle feliz... solo espere a llegar al hotel..._

El hombre obeso atrajo a su regalo humano tomándolo por la cintura y acercándolo para besarlo.  
El chico de pelo largo apartó la cara y dejó escapar un chillido de asco. Pero lo disimuló con una sonrisa picarona.  
_Aún no, mi señor..._  
_Me gusta que juegues así..._  
El auto recorrió algunas calles mas, hasta entrar a un parqueo subterráneo de uno de los grandes edificios.  
En unos minutos el ricachón salió del auto y entró con Souichi en un elevador hasta llegar al piso 40. Se abrieron las puertas y entraron a la suite privada del viejo.  
_Ponte cómodo_ le ordenó al chico  
Este miró a su alrededor y dirigiéndose al suntuoso bar sirvió un trago a su cliente.  
_Este es un lugar hermosos, se ve que eres un hombre de éxito. Dime, qué haces?  
_Soy alguien muy poderoso_ alardeó mientras tomaba el trago recién servido.  
En unos instantes el tipo comenzó a sacarle a senpai los guantes y la chaqueta de látex.  
_Te ves mejor así... veamos que mas tienes para mí...  
Senpai se acercó mas y comenzó a masajear la espalda del tipo,  
_Sabes hace tiempo que busco un...mecenas que se haga cargo de mí, pero no sé si tú estas calificado.  
_Me gustas mucho... Sería agradable contar con tus encantos a diario. Claro que puedo adueñarme de ti. Tengo muchas empresas alrededor del mundo..._  
_Ah sí...? Cuéntame mas... debes tener a mucha gente a tu cargo!  
_Así es! Mi compañía es la farmacéutica mas grande y prestigiosa.  
_Entonces eres un científico?_  
_No exactamente... pero sí pago mucho dinero a otros para que hagan lo que quiero...  
_A otros científicos para que creen tus medicinas que curan gente?  
_Son muchos científicos. Pero no me importa si curan gente... jaja... me interesa mas que compren mis productos...aunque la mayoría no sirven como cura.  
_Entonces... mi señor, no entiendo como te compran tanto si nadie obtiene alivio para sus males!  
_Sabes, eres muy hermoso...!  
_Vamos, cuéntame mas... cual es tu secreto? Quiero saberlo todo...veamos si eres digno de ser mi "favorito"!

El chico se sentó en la barriga de empresario y comenzó a sacarle el saco y luego la corbata.  
_Bien! Pues hacemos experimentos en algunos pueblos de Africa y países pobres. Compro gobiernos que me "facilitan" a su plebe para que podamos experimentar con ellos. Una vez tengamos los resultados que queremos... los volvemos adictos al medicamento, pero esa gente no puede pagarlo y muere... jaja exterminamos esa plaga miserable.  
Es fácil mercadear con esa gentusa... total no valen nada!  
_Pero... me imagino que serán adultos que se ofrecen de voluntarios. _Le siguió interrogando tratando de ocultar su odio.  
_Son toda clase de perdedores... hombres sin trabajo, mujeres solas o mocosos sin hogar, pero muchas veces sometemos a familias enteras... jajaj...es divertido verlos clamar por un placebo de los nuestros. Luego lo empacamos y lo vendemos por todo el mundo_

_Vaya, mi señor, quizá yo he tomado de tus medicinas, me volveré adicto a ellas?_

_Claro! Pero puedo arreglar eso... si te portas bien, te daré un antídoto y tu cuerpo se limpiará poco a poco. Eres joven te curarás rápido... ahora ven aquí...! déjame disfrutar por lo que pagué._  
El tipo intentó rodear con sus brazos al muchacho, pero notó que no tenía fuerzas.  
_Sabes grandísimo cerdo... ? esta noche no vas a poseer a nadie, maldito pervertido.. asesino!_  
Y rodeando con su propia corbata su cuello comenzó a ahorcarle  
_Te metiste con la gente equivocada!  
_Que significa est... aagh.. suéltame...

_Confesó... el puerco confesó!_  
Escuchó la voz de Tomoe por el monitor de su arete,

_Listo nii-san lo logramos! Se transmitió en todo el país! Ahora sal de ahi!_  
Pero Souichi estaba ciego de ira y le apretaba el cuello al hombre intentando acabar con su respiración.  
_De pronto se abrió la puerta de la habitación, volteó y miró a Isogay que le hacía señas de salir apresuradamente.  
_Soui-san.. buen trabajo! Vámonos!  
_Lo mataré, déjame terminar de matarlo!_  
_Basta! eso no es parte del plan! Déjalo. Ya vienen por tí!  
El senpai soltó el cuello del tipo y salió corriendo por donde le indicaba su amigo. En instantes llegaron al pasillo principal, topándose casi de frente con los guardaespaldas del magnate, quienes venían corriendo a socorrerlo armados y con intensiones de molerlos a tiros.

Isogay le indicó a su compañero que se pusiera la mascarilla oculta en su disfraz.  
Luego tiró al suelo una pequeña bola que al estrellarse provocó el estallido de una cortina de humo tóxico haciendo que los dos hombres cayeran al suelo revolcándose y quedando casi inconscientes.  
Souichi corrió hacia el pasillo envuelto en humo verde. Su mascara tenía una tela especial que hacia las veces de mascarilla antigás.  
_Corre es por aquí!_  
Souichi siguió a Isogay pasándole por encima a los fortachones creyéndolos inconscientes, pero uno le agarró el pie impidiéndole la huida .  
El ejecutivo no se percató de que su amigo estaba en problemas hasta que fue tarde, cuando se devolvió a ayudarle observó como de las puertas comenzaron a salir mas matones del equipo de seguridad.  
_Sal por el otro lado, yo te alcanzo_  
En seguida ráfagas de balas comenzaron a rozarles el cuerpo y la cabeza desde distintas partes del corredor.  
_Tomoe escucha! ...dirige a Souichi al plan B! Tenemos que separarnos!_  
_Entendido!_  
Senpai no podía ver bien bajo la ceda, a penas pudo atravesar la cortina de humo y balas y alejarse de la habitación siguiendo las instrucciones de Tomoe en su monitor de arete.  
_Niisan hacia la derecha por el pasillo, corre directo a las escaleras de emergencias. Te sacaremos!_

El muchacho siguió las ordenes, perseguido por algunos de los matones. Corrió por los pasillos que su hermano le iba indicando, esquivando las bala como podía.  
Al fin llegó al final de unas gradas y en instantes divisó a Isogay que le esperaba armado en la salida de emergencias.  
_Aquí Soui-san rápido!_

Souichi apuró su huida, pero de pronto una puerta se abrió delante suyo y varios hombres armados salieron por ella cortando su paso y obligándole a retroceder por donde venía.

Al momento se encontró rodeado de los matones y sin salida. Isogay en un acto desesperado lanzó una de sus bombas de gas pero esta no explotó. La humedad del clima nevado había hecho fallar el sistema de detonación que seguramente se congeló mientras esperaba fuera en las gradas de emergencia. Lo único que le quedó fue abrir fuego por encima de la cabeza de Souichi.

_Agáchate y corre!_

Este se tiró al suelo y segundos después salió disparado pero del lado contrario de su rescatista, pues los hombres del magnate impedían su paso. Optó por entran en uno de los pasillos alternos y echar a correr ya sin rumbo y perdido en el enorme edificio.

_Mierda! Ooni_san! El Plan B ha fallado! Están tras de mi hermano!_  
Gritó Tomoe desde su punto base.  
Kurokawa se posicionó donde el mapa de Tomoe le indicó mientras, vía micrófonos ordenaba al prófugo hacia donde ir ahora.

Souichi se alegró de ver a su cuñado en el balcón esperándole listo para saltar con él. Pero otra vez como por arte de magia salieron tres matones de otra de las puertas del pasillo justo enfrente del japonés que solo pudo lanzar la bomba de gas y huir solo por las cuerdas esquivando la metralla de los asesinos, dejando al senpai solo de nuevo corriendo por su vida.

_Isogay donde estas? Kurokawa entra por la puerta norte...! Van a matar a mi hermano!_

Tomoe intentaba activar el mayor número de bombas a control remoto para asegurarle una salida a Souichi, lo que era muy difícil puesto que este no veía nada y los matones se multiplicaban al mismo tiempo que habían logrado obtener mascarillas antiguases de los laboratorios del edificio. A todo esto algunas de las bombas no estallaron a tiempo. Así que las cortinas de humo fueron mas bien algo excesivas para la fuga.

Souichi se encontraba perdido en el edificio blindado de asesinos, mareado por el gas y exhausto sin encontrar una salida.

Cada vez que creía haber podido encontrar por donde huir unas balas le salían al paso. No podía escuchar bien lo que le decía Tomoe en su desesperación el humo y la metralla lo tenían aturdido.

_Lo siento Tomoe, no hay salida. Al menos lo hicimos. Lo atrapamos! Los quiero a ti y a Kanako... dile que...estoy orgulloso de ustedes!_.

_No! nii-san te sacaré ...como sea... no te rindas... no quiero que te hagan daño!

_Soui-kun resiste te voy a encontrar_  
Se escuchó la voz desesperada de Isogay  
_Isogay sal de aquí, y Kurokawa también. Ellos son demasiados y están en todos lados No hay caso... Ya hicieron lo que tenían que hacer...!_

Se escuchó el revuelo y las balas de la turba de bravucones que echaban abajo todo apunta de balas buscando desesperadamente al fugitivo.

Souichi se dispuso a salir de su escondite y morir con honor cuando una voz conocida entró en otra frecuencia del radio de su monitor.

_Senpai estas en el pasillo C del ala norte! Debes ir hacia la tercera puerta antes de la salida. Corre!_

Souichi reconoció la voz al instante.

_Morinaga? Pero... como...? no estas camino a Japón?

_Hazme caso si quieres vivir. Pronto!_

El joven hechó carrera hacia donde le indicaba la voz.

_Ahora ve al balcón del final. Se abre con un empujón fuerte. Sal a la cornisa. Rápido_

Sin pensar en nada mas siguió todas las indicaciones de su köhai. Al abrir la pesada puerta del balcón sin uso un terrible viento helado entró con bruma y nieve directo a su cuerpo casi desnudo. Pero no tuvo tiempo de reparar en ello al momento una oleada de tipos disparando se acercaban como fieras rabiosas.

_Senpai, Kanako apagó los otros monitores, solo me escucharás a mi. Solo sigue mi voz_

Souichi saltó hacia la cornisa y comenzó a deslizarse por la fría pared del angosto sendero afuera del edificio.

_Senpai sigue hasta la esquina, no mires abajo... ten calma!_

El insoportable frío se confundía con miedo en su sangre, pero su instinto le ordenaba seguir adelante y cumplir lo que aquella voz le pedía. Cuando logró llegar al borde de la esquina se detuvo como esperando un milagro.

_Y... a-ahora... q-ué?_

_SALTA!

_Ehh? Q-quieres que m-me suicide... ¿?_

_No! Senpai... confías en mí?_

_S-Si... pe-pero...Esto? No es..._

_LANZATE... AHORA!_

Souichi miró a su alrededor y divisó entre la bruma helada como se asomaba uno de los matones por el balcón, al mirarlo empuñar su arma y apuntarle con ella se dejó caer si mas.  
Sintió algunas centellas de pólvora pasarle de lado y luego un frió de muerte lo cubrió por completo. Entre los copos de nieve y la bruma a una temperatura bajo cero, solo alcanzaba a reconocer las luces de los letreros en los edificios cercanos y luego el alumbrado de las calles y los autos... indicio de que se aproximaba rápidamente al suelo, hacia la muerte.

La caída fue eterna en su cabeza, hubiese rezado algo de saber como. Le habría dicho muchas cosas a sus hermanos o al mismo Morinaga, pero estaba mudo, entumecido de pánico y frío.

Sin embargo la caída era imparable, a pocos metros del suelo cerró los ojos y cubrió su rostro con los brazos dispuesto a partirse los huesos en el impacto, pero en vez del pavimento helado fue recibido por algo como una maya de cuerdas, no muy grande pero con el diámetro justo para frenar su caída.

Las cuerdas elásticas le hicieron rebotar un par de veces hasta quedar quieto en el vacío. Casi no podía moverse y no entendía que estaba ocurriendo, solo sabía que no estaba muerto y hecho un parche en la acera.

De pronto entre la espesa niebla escuchó el corte de un cuchillo pasar por las cuerdas que lo detenían, enseguida divisó la figura de Morinaga que le extendía los brazos para que bajara de la red. Con el cuerpo entumecido se dejó girar como una bolita de nieve hasta el calor del cuerpo de su amado salvador.

Este recibió el resto de su aterrizaje con su propio pecho, cayendo los dos al suelo de cuclillas.

Souichi temblaba entre sus brazos como queriendo fusionarse con él, en su cuerpo y con su calor.  
Morinaga le abrazó fuerte y lo cubrió como pudo con su abrigo. Senpai estaba descompuesto de frío, todo amoratado y cubierto de nieve. A punto de un colapso.

_Mo-ri... m-me salv-vas-t-te...!_

_Senpai. Ya estas conmigo, no te va a pasar nada malo... no podía dejarte solo. Estuve ahí, en ese edificio infernal... sabía lo difícil que era escapar_  
_C-como...lo-logra-s-t-te...?  
_Kanako me ayudó. Estaba encerrada en su cuarto y yo fui a pedirle que me ayudara a interrumpir la frecuencia de Tomoe y poder indicarte como escapar. Tomé esta red de circo de la utilería del Club. Lo siento.. fue lo único que se me ocurrió en tan poco tiempo. Pobre... mi senpai. Estas congelado..._  
Mientras le frotaba los brazos y el cuerpo para hacerlo entrar en calor, se escucharon sirenas de policía a lo lejos que se acercaban a toda velocidad.  
Souichi sacó la cabeza del pecho de su compañero y lo miró suplicante.  
_Mo-ri.. n-no dejes...  
N-no los dejes... q-que me vean... a-así..._

Inmediatamente Morinaga pidió ayuda a Hiroto que se encontraba cortando y retirando el resto de la evidencia del rescate, enseguida corrió al encuentro de su amigo indicándole que lo siga.  
_Es por aquí...Encontré este lugar esta tarde cuando me mandaste a inspeccionar la zona...  
Es justo como querías_

Morinaga levantó a su senpai rodeando su cuello con el brazo congelado de este y lo arrastró hasta el callejón contiguo a donde había caído. Abrieron a patadas la puerta de una mini-bodega y entraron inmediatamente en ella. Morinaga lo sentó en un rincón del pequeńo y oscuro recinto y sin voltear a ver a su amigo alzo una mano para pedirle algo...  
_Hiroto! Por favor la mochil...!_  
Antes de que la frase acabara de ser dicha, el chico dejó caer a sus pies un morral que Morinaga tomó rápidamente y vaciando su contenido de un vuelco, sacó una camiseta, un suéter... cosas que senpai empezó a reconocer como su ropa.  
Rápidamente tomó de nuevo el cuchillo con el que cortaron la red y comenzó a romper las prendas de látex que cubrían a su senpai.  
_Cuida la puerta!_ le ordenó a su amigo quien como obediente soldado se volteó y entrecerró la puertecita a su espalda. Quedando en calidad de vigilante.  
Senpai se vio completamente desnudo en segundos mientras tembloroso intentaba atinar ponerse algo. Inmediatamente Morinaga lo vistió como a un niño pequeño al tiempo que frotaba sus manos para que entrara en calor.  
Senpai aún no podía coordinar su mente y su cuerpo, ni siquiera recordaba como, ni en qué momento su köhai logró ponerle las medias y los zapatos o el bóxer dentro de su pantalón, solo sabía que no moriría congelado en sus cálidos brazos. Sintiéndose persona de nuevo no quería salir de ese calor. Pero Morinaga lo soltó de pronto.  
El Senpai lo miró a los ojos. No podía leer su expresión, no sabía si estaba alerta como un animal que huele peligro o si solo estaba contrariado por sus mentiras y promesas rotas.  
_M-mori... lo s-siento.._  
Su mano helada trató de acariciar el rostro del muchacho, pero este la tomó y lo levantó de pronto.  
_Puedes caminar Senpai?_  
_Creo-q-que s-si_

Tiritaba mientras daba pasos pequeños.  
_Bien nos vamos de aquí!_  
Souichi procedió a seguirle sin chistar pero Hiroto lo detuvo del pecho y le dio un frasco.  
_Alto tórtolos... olvidan algo. Toma...necesitarás esto_

Eran simplemente una botellita de gel y un pañuelo. Inmediatamente Souichi lo tomó y se limpió la cara, frotando con fuerza el gel limpiador en su rostro. Cada tanto preguntaba: _ya-lo-quité... ? Salió... la -p-pintura?_  
El köhai vertió todo el franco en el rostro de su senpai y frotó su cara con impaciente rudeza.  
_No! te falta aquí... aquí mas...dame lo haré yo...!_  
Souichi no se atrevía a quejarse ni del trato ni de sus ojos llorosos por el líquido jabonoso.  
_Listo! Ni rastro de esa mierda en tu cara! Vamonos!_  
Morinaga salió de la bodeguita seguido de su senpai pegado como chicle a su espalda.  
_Él... n-no viene?_  
Dijo deteniéndose al mirar que Hiroto permaneció en su puesto.  
_No, Soui-san! Me quedaré a ver el espectáculo y a calmar a tus hermanos...!_  
_Eh? ...gra-acias!...p-por..._

Morinaga dio un silbido fuerte al salir a la esquina, lo que hizo que un taxi se detuviera cerca de ellos. Inmediatamente metió a su compañero dentro y dejaron el lugar tras de si. Lo que representaba un alivio inmenso para el confundido Souichi que aún no dejaba de temblar de frío.


	8. UN CAFE CALIENTE

**Capítulo 8**

_Por qué no me lo dijiste, Senpai?_

_Sabia que no te iba a gustar! Siento mucho que lo vieras todo...Pero de hecho si estuviste allí...y lo has tomado mejor de lo que creí..._  
Morinaga bajó la cabeza  
_Isogay me hizo ver que ya no podía hacer nada!Si intentaba algo, allí mismo te matarían!

Souichi se exaltó al recordar a sus amigos en el edificio.  
_Isogay! Lo dejé en medio de las balas!_

Morinaga con un gesto de fastidio le ofreció su celular a Senpai.  
_Toma! llámalo si quieres..._  
Souichi lo tomó y marcó un número desesperadamente.  
Sin percatarse de que su compañero de fuga le miraba fijamente. Habló un rato con la persona al otro lado.  
\- Ves nii-san, Morinaga-san y yo salvamos el día..._Dijo la voz juvenil y divertida.  
_... Todo salió bien! Te amo. Y estoy orgullosa de ti. Les diré a todos que estas bien! Te quiero mucho hermanito _  
_...también... te quiero...

_Lo amas?_  
_A quien...?_  
_A Isogay!_  
_Hablaba con Kanako, idiota...!_  
_Lo sé... pero llamaste por que querías que él supiera que estas bien...!_

_No digas tonterías... él es un buen tipo después de todo... pero nada mas! Todo fue fingido para que te fueras a Japón Pregúntaselo a Hiroto o a cualquiera!  
Yo nunca te fui... desleal con él...  
ni con nadie!_  
_Desleal...? Hablas de que no tuvieron nada?  
Dices que no me fuiste... infiel... ?_  
_Llámalo como quieras! No lo dejaría que me tocara ni estando muerto...!  
Dahh! qué asco! _

_Y ...el beso en el pasillo...!  
_Ni siquiera nos rozamos la cara. Tú viste lo que quisiste ver...  
Yo no podría estar con alguien mas... ya te lo he dicho, cierto?  
_No me eres infiel con él...senpai?  
_Que no! Ni con él ni con nadie! Oye!... no uses tanto esa palabra...!  
_Esta bien..._  
Un velo de tristeza seguía cubriendo el aura de Morinaga, como si nada fuera suficiente para calmar el dolor en su corazón.  
_Este café no me calienta... quisiera tomar una ducha hirviendo... será que ya se calmó todo y podemos irnos?  
Morinaga se levantó, dejó unos centavos en la mesa y se dirigió con su senpai a la calle.  
_Mier-da-que f-frio!_  
_No podemos ir al bar. Te llevaré a otro sitio_  
A Souichi comenzaba a incomodarle que su köhai tomara desiciones y le diera ordenes de forma tan impulsiva y sin consultarle, pero al mismo tiempo le resultaba reconfortante no tener que pensar en nada mas que seguirlo pegado a él para calentarse.

Se dirigieron a un pequeño hotel en la avenida.  
Ya instalados en una modesta, pero bonita habitación, Souichi comenzaba a sentir de nuevo su cuerpo entibiarse, después de una ducha caliente y un caldo hirviendo que le devolvieron el alma al cuerpo.  
Ambos no traían ropa de dormir así que simplemente se desnudaron y se metieron cada uno en una cama.

_Mori... que tienes? Digo... estas solo ahí callado... que te pasa?  
_Nada, Senpai. Duerme bien.  
Souichi conocía muy bien ese rostro "aproblemado" y sabía su significado en el corazón de su querido ayudante.

Deshizo la cama y acarició las sabana.  
_Sabes, Morinaga...?  
_Eh?  
_E-esta cama es-ta muy fría... no hay manera de sacarme el f-frío de los hue-sos...?  
_Morinaga miró tiernamente al chico que pedía de forma tan rara que entrara en su cama.  
_Estas seguro...!  
_Quieres que te ruegue?...  
Métete, idiota o me calentaré dándote de patadas!_

Con un dulce gesto entró a la cama con él.  
Morinaga abrazó por detrás a su senpai, pegando sus cuerpos hasta encajar perfectamente en forma de cucharitas.  
Souichi se volteó para ver la cara de su compañero queriendo decirle algo, pero este le estampó un dulce y largo beso en la boca.  
_Pensé que moriría de celos! Pero lograste darle su merecido a ese viejo corrupto y te vengaste de lo que... pasó..._  
_Gracias por venir por mí...Aún cuando no hubiera sobrevivido a las balas o a la caída... estaba feliz de escuchar tu voz...lo sabes verdad?  
El esfuerzo de tantas noches y días entrenando, en conjunto con estrés de la fuga le provocaban un cansancio extremo, ahora solo quería relajar su cuerpo perdido en ese abrazo dulce y tierno. Acurrucado entrepiernado con su amante, solo podía aferrarse a él como si lo amenazaran con separarlos.  
_Senpai...Te amo mas que nunca...te amo...  
Buenas noches_  
_Dirás buenos días... te veré mas tarde!

Sin mas ambos cayeron al instante en un sueño reparador, rendidos y con las manos entrelazadas.


	9. EN CASA (Extra 1)

**Antes de que empieces a leer. Ya sé que te fijaste en que me estoy saltando el capítulo de Navidad. Eso es otra historia. Lo publicaré muy pronto. Lo que esta durando es la construcción de las imágenes. Mil gracias por tu tiempo y haber llegado hasta aquí conmigo.**  
 **Es en serio hermoso que alguien quiera ver esto que hice. Disculpa los errores. Espero mejorar eso y las imágenes. De nuevo mil gracias!**

 **Capítulo 9**

Los amigos ya se encuentran de regreso cada uno en sus respectivos hogares.  
En Nagoya Morinaga y Souichi terminaban de desempacar.  
Ambos estaban alegres de volver lo mas pronto a sus rutinas de antes.

–– Morinaga, no hagas tanto esfuerzo, terminarás por abrirte los puntos que aun no sanan. Y no quiero tener que cargarte al hospital. Estoy muy cansado de llevarte a cuestas, pesas mucho, sabes?

––Pero Senpai! Debo terminar de ordenar todo para que estés cómodo... además he visto que tu cuerpo ha adquirido un poco mas de musculatura. Has notado que tienes mas fuerza?  
_Insinúas que soy un debilucho?  
_Para nada, senp... perdona! Un mensaje de Hiroto...

Mori llámame! te contaré lo que te perdiste , cuando estabas en cama, de tu senpai en NYC... es muy divertido!...Abrazo!"

_Otro mensaje...es de... Isogai...! Ehhh!

"Morinaga, pensé que te gustaría tener este video de Sou-san ensayando su baile de tubo... jaja. Lo hace muy bien no crees? Tengo otros, pero no creo que sean apropiados de divulgar ninsiquiera a tí!. Además no quiero que se enoje conmigo por mostrarlos...Nos vemos. Saludos!"

Mientras en el celular de Senpai sonaban burbujas de texto, una tras otra sin parar.

_Que es eso senpai? Quien es?

_Ah nada... ! los estúpidos del grupo de NYC... Lo hicimos durante tu rescate..._  
_Qué? Las chicas del Night Club e... ISOGAI?!_  
_Seeh!. Qué molesto. No paran nunca._  
_Sal de él. Date de baja!_  
_Eh?... No creo que sea educado. Rosita y Melody fueron muy amables, sobre todo contigo. Pensaba dar unos días y luego salirme..._  
_NO! ...Hazlo ya. Ahora mismo!_  
_No lo haré solo porque te pongas histérico._  
_Entonces agrégame!_  
_Qué?...Tampoco puedo hacer eso, no soy administrador... es Isogay..._  
_Llamaré a Rosita... No paran de sonar los "mensajitos"!_  
_No seas ridículo. Deja que se cansen y muera el grupo, si entras se volverá mas molesto!_  
_Entonces debes salirte del grupo! _  
_Ahora no me da la gana!_  
_Déjame ver qué dice...! _  
_No!_  
_Senpai! Dame ese teléfono!  
_No. ... como te atreves? Aléjate... Quita tus manos...!_  
No...maldito idiota... Saca la mano... pervertido...! NOOO!  
_Senpai. Te prohibo hablar con él !

 **_** Bueno al menos todo esta normal otra vez **...**  
Morinaga... te doy veinte minutos para que saques tu mano de ahi...! Sabes que ...eso en tu mano... no es mi celular... verdad? Grandísimo pervert..._  
agh!

_Esos besos... no es justo... no puedo con tus besos..._  
_Senpai... puedes moverte como aquella noche?_  
_No molestes... claro que ... no!  
_Vamos... solo un poquito... Si? Para mí...  
_Rayos... esa cara...  
Así, te gusta? ... las estupideces que hago ...por ti..._!  
_Senpsi... TE AMO!_  
_Lo... sé... abrásame... no podría vivir.. sin tí...  
Idiota!  
 **ahhh**!


	10. UNA NOCHE BUENA (Extra 2)

**Capítulo 10**

 _ **Extra**_

 _Pinta que no tendré tiempo para otra cosa... Así que no habrán imagines de navidad KSB. En todo caso para qué guardarlo si ya esta escrito..._  
 _Es un Corto repleto de Lemon y bien cursi. Como nos gusta..._  
 _FELICES FIESTAS CON TODO CARIÑO!_

 _ **-Desde la vision de Morinaga**_.-

_Bien. Gracias por la cena. Morinaga y yo debemos irnos_  
Irnos? No sé a qué se refiere. No quedamos de ir a ningún lado. Ah... sí! a comprar mi regalo. Senpai se lo olvidó.  
_Tranquilo- le dije al oido- Pasemos un rato mas con ellos, yo no necesito nada.-

Pero él me dio un golpe en el brazo y refunfuñó que sabia que yo estaba molesto por haberse olvidado de comprarme algo. No entiendo por qué es tan obstinado con eso. En verdad amo estar con él en donde sea, él es mi regalo, aunque me gustaría poder abrasarlo enfrente de todos...  
Sobre todo esta noche, veo a Tomoe y Karokawa como se besan y se hacen mimos y confieso que tengo un poquito de envidia. Hasta Souinji-sama vino después de todo a celebrar la navidad, es un señor muy simpático y creo que le caigo bien. Que suerte! Yo también amo esta familia como si fuera la mía... Rayos! ese tipo nefasto de Isogay parece que coquetea con Kanako, espero que Senpai se de cuenta y lo mate a golpes.  
Todos están tan unidos y se quieren tanto, es tan diferente conmigo y mi familia... al menos nii-san me llamó esta mañana para saludarme. Eso me alegró un poco, escuchar que él y Misaki son felices me hace sentir esperanzas de que algún día Senpai y yo estaremos igual de felices.

Lo he contemplado a escondidas toda la noche, como lo hago siempre y es que me gusta tanto. Si pudieran verlo! Lleva una hermosa camisa color vino de piel de durazno que le regalé hace un año. Nunca se la había puesto. En realidad yo se la traje a NY en mi equipage para que tuviera ropa mas elegante y juvenil en las reuniones, sino él no la usaría. Esta tarde cuando se la puso, sus ojos y su cabello brillaron como el sol por el contraste de colores. Tuve que mantenerme ecuánime y no tirármele encima a besarlo. Además ese pantalón negro le queda tan bien... le entalla a la medida... tal vez un poco ajustado en las piernas, pero eso en realidad le favorece... y los botines negros le dan un aire elegante. Definitivamente hoy sí que me lucí vistiéndolo.  
_Deja de soñar despierto y poner cara de bobo! Te estoy hablando!_  
_Ah? Lo siento Senpai... que decías?_  
_Que nos vamos!_  
Yo solo trato de despedirme de todos lo mas rápido posible. No soy como él que se para en la puerta y dice adios a todos. Yo debo ir de uno en uno agradeciéndoles su hospitalidad a todos nuestros amigos. Es lo de menos con lo amables que han sido al acogernos, sobre todo a Rosita. Él es un tipo muy agradable y simpático. Además de inteligente. Con todo y su extraña forma de vestir, logró hacer amistad con Senpai. Eso sí que es una hazaña. Les vi conversando y hasta riendo esta noche. Me alegro que haya hecho un amigo. Aunque me da algo de celos, sobre todo porque es mas gay que yo! Aunque lo prefiero a ese tramposo de Isogay...! Quisiera matarlo cuando le veo "zopiloteando" al rededor de mi Senpai. Siento que trama algo y Souichi-san es demasiado ingenuo para notarlo.  
_Gracias a todos! Feliz Navidad. Gracias por todo!  
_Qué tan difícil sacarte de ahí, Morinaga! Sube al auto!_  
_Senpai y este auto?_  
_Lo renté_  
_En qué momento?  
_Rosita me ayudó_  
_...pero no te parece que es inapropiado para ir al Downtown? Sobre todo con el tránsito que habrá hoy!_  
_Abróchate el cinturón. No iremos al Centro...  
_Entonces a donde vamos?_  
_Es una sorpresa...!  
Se ve tan lindo cuando sonríe porque esta a punto de hacer una travesura. Es como un niño tratando de comerse al mundo.  
Cielos! No estoy nervioso... solo que no sabía que podía conducir tan rápido por el Puente de Brooklyn. Espero que no vayamos a dar al mar.  
_Senpai por que tanta prisa?  
_Salimos muy tarde... Debemos recuperar tiempo. Ya verás!  
Después de "volar rueda" literalmente llegamos a un extraño hotel de montaña. Se ve hermoso. Hay pequeñas cabañas con techos nevados una alejadas de otras. Las pude ver desde lejos cuando nos acercábamos.  
Senpai está en la pequeña cabaña que sirve de recepción. Me ordenó quedarme en el auto. Se tarda mucho y me estoy orinando. No pasa nada si orino detrás de ese árbol. Total todo aquí es un bosque.  
Uuhhh que alivio...!  
_Morinaga!... que haces fuera del auto?  
_Ahh! senpai me asustaste! Solo estoy... este...  
_Por qué estas con la verga afuera...? Grandísimo animal!  
_Perdona... es que no podía aguantar mas!  
_Usshh ! Guarda esa cosa... Y ya, entra al auto.  
Me da un poco de vergüenza, pero él se sonrojó mas que yo.  
_La nuestra ... es la 22! Fíjate si ves el numero desde aquí en alguno de los letreros del portón.  
_N-no. Esta es la 15... aquella ... 18 mas allá. Allá Senpai en la otra colina. Esta alumbrado el numero 22.  
Pero qué vinimos a comprar aquí... ni idea!  
Senpai estacionó el auto bajo un techito muy simpático. Pero tuvimos que correr hasta la cabaña para no congelarnos. No sé de donde sacó esa pequeña maleta que trae. Si no lo conociera diría que mi regalo es una noche romántica jajaja Despierta Tetsuhiro, eso no va a pasar, lástima ...!jajaja!  
_Morinaga ! Espera- me detuvo frente a la puerta_Como esta es tu sorpresa debo vendarte los ojos_  
_Q-Que ? Una sorpr_  
Antes de que pudiera decir nada me puso una pañoleta negra de venda en los ojos.  
_No veo nada!  
_Entra...Cuidado, aquí hay un escalón... sigue... sigue. Siéntate aquí!  
Y para asegurarme que no vas a mirar..._[  
Que hace? Me ata las manos al respaldar de la silla? Se volvió loco?  
_Quédate así un rato... ya vuelvo con los... regalos...  
_Senpai esto es... incómodo. Prometo no mirar... desátame!  
Mientras hace algo lo escuchó que me habla... el muy tonto no sabe que mi imaginación vuela y esto me excita?  
Ha pasado micho tiempo, qué tanto hace?  
_Listo? Ya estoy aquí... te sacaré la venda.  
_Wow! Senpai! Este lugar es hermoso! Pero... No entiendo. Él esta de pie atrás mío... me volteo para verlo...  
Qué? Esta vestido similar a aquel día! Solo le falta el maquillaje!  
_Senpai!  
Lentamente se aleja hacia el tubo en el centro de la habitación a media luz por el fuego de la chimenea.  
Conozco esa canción que puso...

 **We've only reached the third day of our seven-day binge**  
 **And I can already see your name disintegrating from my lips**  
 **We've only reached the third day of a seven-day binge**  
 **I can already see your name disintegrating from my lips**

Se mueve delicioso mientras se desliza hasta lo mas alto del tubo. Me mira cada tanto con esos ojos encendidos como miel que se derrite.

 **I can't decide if you're wearing me out or wearing me well**  
 **I just feel like I'm condemned to wear someone else's hell**  
 **We've only reached the third day of our seven-day binge**  
 **I can already see your name disintegrating from my lips**

Sus caderas se acomodan en ritmo mientras su largas piernas lo sostienen bailando.  
No puedo pensar... seguro es un sueño. O estoy borracho, aunque no he tomado una gota de licor.  
Baja del tubo como un felino bajando de un árbol acechando una presa.  
Mi cuerpo responde al espectáculo de verlo de espaldas... ahora de frente en ese atuendo que no deja nada a mi imaginación.

 **I've got bullets, in the booth**  
 **Rather be your victim, than be with you**

Soy su víctima esta noche! Se ve delicioso mientras se me acerca con ese movimiento pecaminoso y su cara sonrojada.  
Ahora se sienta en mis piernas. Podría atravesarlo con mi erección sin usar las manos.

_Que haces? Por que...?  
_Mientras ensayaba durante días y noches enteras. Pensaba que era para ti ...que me preparaba el tiempo alucinaba que eras tú... que estabas ahí. Que me movía así... solo para ti...  
_Desátame...  
_No... esta noche serás mío. Y yo tuyo ... pero de esta manera...  
Me acariciaba el pelo y sus besos recorrían mi rostro y se clavaban en mi boca sin dejarme decir mas. Su cuerpo se frota contra el mío y lo siento jadear de placer en mi oído.  
 **_** Senpai...sácamelo del pantalón... me duele un poco tenerlo así...  
Se aparta un milímetro y comienza a desnudarme... tiene que ser un sueño!

 **I got bullets, in the Boothe**  
 **Rather be your victim, than be with you**

Sus manos en mi cuerpo, su boca en la mía! No me deja agachar la mirada para verlo tocarme. Quiero lamerlo todo. Bañarlo de sudor y saliva y volverlo mío... tatuarle mis marcas en su cuerpo.

 **I've done reached the third day of a seven-day binge**  
 **I can already see your name disintegrating from my lips**

Sus labios me recorren... su lengua baja por mi abdomen...no puedo creer que se va a atrever... va a hacerlo? Va a ... ahhh  
Que bien lo hace...  
No me quiero venir todavía... pero no puedo evitar que un poco de mi semen se escape hacia su garganta. Si es un sueño no me despierten...por favor!

 **I'd rather be your victim, than to be with you**  
 **Rather be your victim, than be with you**

Se levanta como un gato relamiéndose lo bigotes. Sube una pierna en mi hombro mientras se sostiene de mi cuello. Su erección no cabe en esa pequeña prenda que lleva puesta. Me la pone en la cara mientras desabrocha con la otra mano el zipper que lo aprisiona. Ya esta desnudo. Puedo comérmelo todo... desesperado saboreo casa rincón como el adicto a su cuerpo que definitivamente soy.

 **I'd rather be your victim, than to be with you**  
 **Rather be your victim, than be with you**

Estas cuerdas! Quítamelas ya no aguanto mas...!  
_No... aún no...!  
_Senpai, tú eres mi regalo... como puedo tocarte si estoy amarrado?  
_Jaja No seas tonto... aun no llegamos a tu regalo... primero me estoy dando el mío...!

QUEEE! Suficiente! En realidad morí y estoy en el cielo.  
_Yo ... yo soy tu regalo... senpai?  
_La libertad de hacerte mío como yo quiera... sin tener miedo ni vergüenza... sin sentir culpa! Poder decirte lo mucho que me gustas...  
Que te deseo... que me vuelves loco solo con mirarme...! Que te extraño mucho si no estas conmigo...  
Ese es mi regalo._

Me quedé mudo...  
Yo le gusto? Me dijo que lo vuelvo loco?  
Sus besos siguieron invadiendo mis espacios. Debería desatarme... Senpai ya!  
prometo hacer lo que él quiera.  
Él mismo prepara su cuerpo para mí, lo hace como yo le enseñé, para esas noches en que no esta conmigo y tiene ganas...  
Lentamente me hace penetrarlo!  
Esta totalmente entregado a su juego con mi cuerpo. Y yo aquí atado. Solo puedo verlo y resistir... no quiero frenarle sus impulsos. Habla de ser libre pero igual no me ve a los ojos. Y cuando quiero verlo se tapa con el pelo. Aunque no funciona, puedo verlo todo sin perder un solo detalle.  
Cabalga sobre mí totalmente en trance ... me enloquece verlo... escuchar sus gemidos tan sensuales y candentes. Puedo sentirlo estallar encima mío!  
_Ahhhh!  
Me ha dejado totalmente empapado de él.  
Se deja venir suavemente en mi cuerpo. Me abraza y me besa sin fuerzas y deja caer sus brazos en mis hombros.  
Nadie puede ser mas hermoso que mi senpai cuando acaba de venirse. Es como un ángel pintado por los dioses saliendo de una maratónica.  
_Se me recuesta mientras desata mis manos.  
Ahora si! Quiero mi regalo!  
_Sé gentil... animal!  
No le escucho. Lo tomo de la cintura y lo llevo cargado hasta la cama... lo tiro en la almohada ...a él le gusta jugar rudo...  
intenta jugar su juego de taparse... para qué ahora?...mmm la fuerza de la costumbre.  
_No Senpai... esta noche me dijiste que no sería así... mírame mientras lo hacemos. Háblame... pídeme o no harè nada!  
De hecho...Dime! cómo es que estas cosas las ensayaste...? Con quien?  
_No! No... no quise decir eso... no toqué a nadie ... solo me entrenaron sobre supuestas situaciones! ... te lo juro!_  
Mi inocente bebé! No sabe que interrogué a medio mundo sobre ese tema...  
_Se bien que fue así! _

Ahora soy yo quien aprisiona sus muñecas con una sola mano, mientras acaricio sus zonas sensibles.  
Lo vuelvo a llevar al extasis una y otra vez. Mi senpai es multi-orgásmico. Algo muy raro en un hombre... además es tan sensible adelante como atrás. No quisiera que otro supiera estos secretos. Él es mío. Solo mío. Podría gozármelo durante días sin cansarme jamás de él.  
Mi cuerpo no resiste mas. Me vengo en un mar de placer. Mi corazón se frena un segundo y la respiración se corta. Es en este instante que puedo sentir el universo en cada palmo de mi piel en cada una de mis células... este orgasmo es indescriptible!

Estoy exhausto. Senpai se esta quedando dormido en mi pecho.  
Estoy un poco pegajoso, pero no quiero moverme para no asustar al gatito.  
_Gracias ... mi amor, Senpai! Es la mejor noche de mi vida... podría morir ahora mismo de felicidad.  
_No digas eso tan a la ligera. Se supone que estes feliz. No queriendo morirte.  
_Sabes a qué me refiero...  
_Mori... cuando regresemos a casa... quiero que todo vuelva a ser normal. Quiero olvidar todo esto...  
Me besa las cicatrices y las heridas aun por sanar. Siento un puñal en mi corazón. Debo olvidarme de esta noche?  
_Quiero pedirte algo ... será muy difícil. Pero me amas y se que vas a complacerme.  
_Haré lo que me pidas.  
Estoy a punto de estallar en llanto. Pero no puedo evitar querer complacerlo. Quiero quedarme a su lado aunque muera de dolor.  
_En casa nadie debe hablar de lo que tuve que hacer. No quiero recordarlo nunca. Borremos este mes de locura y sigamos con nuestras vidas y la habitual rutina.  
_Mis cicatrices me lo recordarán de por vida.  
Pero si eso quieres..._  
Debo cubrirme o las lagrimas saldrán de pronto.  
_Pero hay algo mas que quiero pedirte,,,_  
Solo puedo tomar aire y rezar porque termine rápido de aniquilar mi felicidad.  
_Al volver... En nuestro apartamento... lo único que quiero es... que durmamos juntos siempre... _  
Esta montaña rusa de sentimientos va a acabar conmigo! Pero él sigue hablando tan calmado mientras dibuja círculos en mi pecho y yo lo cobijo con mis brazos.  
_Durante el día seremos los mismos de siempre... no te quiero encima mío pegado y molestando... pero por la noche quiero que estes conmigo._  
_Se-pai... _  
el llanto ya es lluvia... pero de felicidad  
_Este es mi regalo Mori... te doy mi cuerpo y mi corazón... Solo que no estoy listo para otra cosa. _  
_Me basta con eso... te amo... te amo... te prometo que dormiremos juntos siempre... aunque estemos enfadados, o enfermos o ..._  
_Excepto cuando viajes por tu trabajo. Tendré que dormir solo. Pero el resto del tiempo..._  
_Dormiremos juntos... !_  
Me encantó terminar su frase.  
_Feliz navidad Mi amor_  
_Feliz navidad ...!  
No te preocupes de irnos... alquilé todo el fin de semana. _

Definitivamente no hay nadie como mi Senpai enamorado.


	11. CONFESIONES DE HETEROS Y TRAGOS (Extra 3

_**Qué sucedió la noche que Senpai volvió borracho al cuarto de Morinaga? Por que se puso de tan mal humor?**_

 **Extra 2**

_Vamos Soui-kun... todos sabemos que estas enamorado!  
_Déjate de mierdas_  
_Que hay de malo? Te enamoraste de una persona... y esa "persona" es un hombre! Qué mas da? Estamos en el siglo XXI... a quien le importa?_  
_Estoy borracho... pero no tanto como para confesar eso... menos a ti! ...Me chantajearás con eso después!  
_Glup... glup! No seas idiota... que ganaría con eso?..._  
_No te acabes la botella! ... Yo que sé...!  
_Sabes...? Ya que estamos de confesiones... una vez creí estar enamorado de Kurosawa...!_  
_GUUUAAATH!_  
_Hasta intenté besarlo mientras dormía...!_  
_Lo sabía... eres otro homo asqueroso...!_  
_Se me quitó metido entre un par de tetas...!  
... tu no lo has intentado? ... piensas en tetas? Yo lo hago toodo el tiempo..._  
_N-No mucho... Pero no pienso en vergas...! Si a eso te refieres!_  
_Y en la de Morinaga?... piensas en eso?... Ahhh jajaj que cara tan sonrojada... jajaja... te mueres por ese chico!_  
_Cállate o te cierro a golpes...! Te equivocas totalmente conmigo, imbécil!_  
_OK ya esta bueno!... pero insisto... no tienes que ser homo para enamorarte de alguien de tu mismo sexo...Eso es todo lo que diré..._  
_Idiota..._  
_Mesero...! Otra ronda y ahora traiga tequila! Esta noche es de MACHOS...!  
Ya viste esa rubia...? Creo que me esta mirando...  
_El que te mira es su novio... grandísimo imbécil...!  
_Ah si... que mala suerte..._

 _ **Fin final y Se acabó!**_


End file.
